A Wimbledon Affair
by sue4442
Summary: Edward Cullen is coming to the end of his pro tennis career and is playing at Wimbledon, Bella Swan is currently the number 1 in the womans divison with quite a few years to go, their paths cross and romance blossoms...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, AND THE FILM IS LOOSLEY BASED ON THE FILM WIMBLEDON, NO INTENTIONS WHAT SO EVER AT COPY WRITING, JUST A BIT OF FUN, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS.**

I would like to thank RoseT for being my wonderful Beta, thank you so much.

**Edwards POV**

**Monday 21****nd**** June 2010**

**Court 1**

I couldn't breathe, my arms were aching, my legs felt like jelly, my back felt like it was caving in and the sweat was pouring down my head, "fuck," I moaned while hitting the ball as hard as I could over the net, "game" the umpire called, I fell to the floor, "game, set and match to Edward Cullen" and then I heard the crowd go into an uproar.

I had won the first round at Wimbledon.

I stood up completely exhausted, adrenalin was the only thing keeping me up, the smile on my face mirrored the crowds. I winked into the crowd at the young girls waving their banners at me, blowing kisses and declaring their love for me on a piece of cardboard.

I was honoured, there was no doubt about it, but I was too old to be even looking at the eighteen year old girls, I was twenty eight, okay twenty eight is not old, but in tennis years I was like an old age pensioner, retirement was looming, I had one more season in me, two at a push, and I was beginning to worry...what happens next?

I'm currently ranked number three in the world, I was good at tennis, but knowing there were two people better than me...well, that sucked.

Current number one champion was the cocky Jacob Black, I played against him two months ago. The match was nothing more than humiliating, he knocked me out in three straight sets, he was younger than me, had more energy than me, his body made mine look like the geeky kid off road trip, I detested him...I envied him, which was worse than detesting him, he was a damned good player.

_The bastard!_

After shaking hands with everyone, I ran into the locker room where my two brothers were waiting for me, grinning and applauding.

"Well-done Eddie boy, you did us proud," Emmett shouted out. Jasper took my hand and shook it ,"I'm proud of you Edward, I thought you lost it there for a while," Jasper commente..._Yeah you try fucking hitting a ball for ninety minutes and tell me you don't feel like you're about to pass out!_

"Yes well I had to at least let him think he stood a chance/" I joked while taking a seat..._I didn't need them to know I was about to pass out off exhaustion any minute now._

After taking a shower we headed back to the hotel; crowds were gathering at the doorway and as soon as I stepped out the car the flashes began. Reporters were covering the doorway talking to Bella Swan, the current champion, number one in the woman's division, she was on her way to her first match..._I keep tabs on her, sue me!_

I would have happily snuck past had there not been twenty screaming girls chanting my name.

A few of the reporters turned around _all female _and hurried their camera crew around and asked me for an interview, I noticed Bella's eyes burn into me, I was sure she was thinking _arsehole_, but I could be wrong.

"So, how do you feel about winning your first match Edward?" one reporter asked. _Stupid question really, what did she expect me to say? I mean...seriously!_

"Relieved," I laughed out.

"No more questions for today please, if you want to ask questions be at the press conference in two hours," Jasper remarked while pulling me through the crowds..._oh yeah I forgot to mention Jasper was also my manager_.

I turned to look at Bella before walking through the door and winked, "Good luck with the match" I called, Bella's eyebrows rose in shock and she turned bright red..._god damned gorgeous._

Bella Swan had avoided me like the plague for the last seven years, I had tried everything i could to bump into her, but she always seems to evade me, I wish I knew how? Why? What the hell for? Every female her age was after me, why was it the one woman I wanted seem to be repulsed to be near me?

"You too, Cullen," Bella replied with a smirk on her face..._It was the first time she had ever spoken to me, actually acknowledged me, fucking looked at me!_

Jasper pulled at my arm to get me to move, I took one look at Bella and moved along, "Jesus Edward could you act any less desperate? You looked like you were about to piss on her or something." Jasper said with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"How long have you been pining after her? Five? Six? Seven years?"

"As if," I snorted...Yes I actually snorted like a fucking idiot.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett laughed out while walking us over to the elevator.

The elevator eventually came and we headed to our room, the penthouse, Jasper always insisted we stay in luxury, to be honest, I would have been happy with a room with just a bed and a television in, but Jasper being married to Alice only knew the finer things in life.

I sat and watched television for an hour with Emmett while Jasper called every reporter within a twenty mile radius organising interviews, I felt bored at the thought of talking to them, this was the part of tennis I would NOT miss.

Emmett designed cars for a living, his wife Rose helped him, they were partners in everything, she was amazing at building them up from scratch, Emmett was amazing at designing the most stunning car ever to be seen, they were an unstoppable duo in the car industry, Jasper was at university when my career took off, he finished his diploma and took over as my manager six years ago, I knew tennis was the only career choice for me, my father used to take all three of us as children to the local sports centre, Emmett and Jasper enjoyed the game to a certain degree, but my father knew instantly that it was not just a game for me, it was my life, I truly loved it.

_Hence, me sitting in a penthouse, with my manager and Emmett, just winning round one of Wimbledon._

After another hour, we went down stairs and into the conference room, the room was full with reporters, the flashing lights were making me dizzy I just focused on where Jasper was walking, following him to the table.

I took a seat and then the questions started.

"Are the rumours true about you and Bella Swan?" One female reporter asked.

"And what rumours would that be?" I asked confused.

"That you are a couple."

"Well, that is the first I have ever heard of it, I can quite assure you that Bella Swan and I have no romantic involvement at all." _Where the hell had these rumours been circulated from?_

"Thank you Mr Cullen, I am sure your fans will be happy to hear that," the bitch smiled over at me, she was giving me the '_fuck me now' _eyes, I looked her quickly over with a grin on my face..._I only looked_, one night stands had never been my thing, I had always kept myself to myself, I had a few relationships with fellow tennis players, but hectic work schedules and training always came between us.

"Next Question," Jasper suddenly spoke making me force my eyes from the blond bombshell.

"How do you feel about playing Mike Newton in the next round?" Another reporter asked.

"More than happy," I confirmed. How the hell he had made it through the first round of Wimbledon was beyond me, the only thing I knew for certain about Mike Newton was that I had won him the last eight times I have played him...could this be a breeze through to round three? _I think so..._

The questions for the next hour were as usual very boring, I was more than sure I actually dozed off for a few minutes, but walking into the hotel suite and lazing on the couch felt better than I can even explain.

Around eleven pm I decided to go get a cup of coffee from downstairs, Emmett and Jasper had gone to bed, but I just couldn't sleep. As the elevator doors opened there Bella stood with her arms crossed and her back leaning against the far wall...my heart started pounding, my hands became clammy, I was speechless so I smiled while entering the elevator and turned my back around to press the button.

I noticed it was already pushed for reception and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face, I was secretly hoping Bella was going for a coffee too.

After getting off the elevator, I went straight to the lounge and poured myself a coffee, there was only one other man in the room drinking whiskey and talking on his mobile.

I took a seat staring at the door while secretly praying Miss Swan would come in...she didn't.

An hour later I decided to head back to my room and there Bella sat in the foyer reading a paper, for some reason my body moved in her direction and before i knew it I was standing directly in front of her.

"Yes?" Bella said while staring up at me.

"How did your match go?" I asked, proud that I came up with something.

"Oh great thank you I won, I presume you did to since you're still here." _Smart, sarcastic and gorgeous...hmm._

"I barely won," I joked. "What about you?" I was just far too happy that she was actually speaking to me.

"Straight sets," she said while shrugging her shoulders, as though it was no big deal.

"Well-done," I replied while smiling at her, her face up close was even better than any television screen could portray. "Well I best head up, early training tomorrow."

"Best of luck for Tuesday, I'm sure you will win Mike Newton hands down...after all you always do," Bella remarked before suddenly turning away blushing.

How the hell did she know I always won Mike Newton?...Or was I just reading too much into it? Yes more than likely reading too much into it, _desperation does that to a man!_

"Goodnight," I called while heading back to the room.

**Wednesday, ****23****rd**** June 2010 **

**Court 1**

I was into the third set, ninth game. I was winning and Newton looked like he was about to pass out, I secretly thanked whatever god there was for making someone my age more tired than me because I will be honest, I was fucking exhausted.

"Set point," was called on the tannoy and then I hit the ball as fast, hard and with every ounce of strength I had left in me and I'd be damned, "Game set and match to Edward Cullen" was announced. The crowd went into an uproar and so did I; through to round three of Wimbledon!

I ran to the centre court and shook Mikes hand, "Good game, Newton." I smiled.

"Make the most of it Edward; we both know this is nearing the end for us."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You are as exhausted as i am, I can tell. We're too old for this shit and you know it."

"We're twenty eight, Newton." I laughed out.

"Then why do we both sound like we have the lungs of sixty year olds?" He laughed. I shrugged because he had a point, we both were breathing a little too heavily. I knew I should have made my father come to England. _Which can I say is always fucking freezing_... no wonder I couldn't breathe right. My father was one of the best doctors in the world.

I jogged into the locker room where Emmett and Jasper where sitting waiting for me. "You were sluggish out there!" Jasper snapped. "You need to up your game or you will be out in the next match," his tone was irritated which annoyed me.

"I've told you this is it for me Jasper, I'm not in my prime no more, it gets harder as you get older...trust me."

"Well, quit. Do not make a laughing stock out of yourself."

"Have I not just won?" I called dumbfounded and completely mortified by what he had just said.

"Yes...to Newton...who you could win with your eyes closed, you came here ranked number three and you're going to leave as number fifty three...and that's if you're lucky. Why didn't you listen to me when I said leave it? You have to go out in style, Edward, and the way you just played out there, you will never be remembered as a great."

"I was ranked number one once you know, Jasper."

"Oh god! That was ten years ago, stop living in your heyday."

"That's a bit harsh Jazz quit it, he won what more do you want from him?" Emmett said virtually growling.

"I'm his manager, Emmett. I need to be known to be managing the best or else I will never get another player to sign with me."

"So, this is for selfish reasons?" I remarked with venom in my voice...who knew my brother could be such a dick?

"Alice may have planted the thought in my head a few days back and it's just sort of stuck there...Anyway back off Edward, I have a life to lead too you know."

"Yes, I know. Fine! Well, you have made a hell of a lot of money off of me, so be grateful for what you have before I sack your arrogant ass."

"You wouldn't dare?" Jasper asked startled.

"No...no I wouldn't." I backed down, I didn't need this.

Heading back to the hotel in the car was a little awkward, the three of us were silent, the tension was looming in the air and I just needed to be alone.

Walking into the room was no better, everyone just headed off into their rooms. As I lay on the bed the hotel phone rang and I answered immediately, "hello is there anyone there?"

"Hi yes, this is Edward Cullen."

"Oh! Sorry, I was ringing reception I'm so sorry, this...sorry, it's Bella Swan."

"Oh, hi." I replied like a fucking idiot.

"Well-done with the match today, you did great." Bella chimed

"That's a bit of an overstatement, but thank you." I laughed out.

"No, it's not. You beat that Newton boy easily." Bella lied.

"It was not that easy, trust me," I laughed down the line. "This getting older malarky is not as fun as it should be you know."

"You're not old. You're just too tense, Edward. You need to relax a little, you will find the game so much more enjoyable if you do."

"Is that an offer?" I asked, nearly vomiting in the process...W_hat the hell had I just said to Bella Swan?_

Bella just laughed down the phone.

"Not exactly Edward, but I am heading downstairs again tonight. We could meet for coffee?"

"Yes," I replied a little eagerly.

"About ten? I'll meet you in the elevator." Bella laughed. "Goodbye Edward," she called and then hung up.

I sat there startled.

Dumbfounded.

And then...fucking hyper.

Number one champion in the world for the last five years, Bella Swan most recognisable face in the sports community in American, Bella Swan was meeting me for coffee...Cullen, things are definitely looking up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything in the world of twilight is due to Stephanie Meyer.**

And thank you to RoseT for being my Beta for this story.

**Thursday, June 24**

Fourth day of the fourteen and I had been up since six am training, I was too distracted thinking of having coffee last night with Bella, Jasper noticed this and was busting my balls about hitting the ball too late and not hitting hard enough.

I felt like shouting...'_You give it a shot and see how easy you think it is!'_

I do not think he realised that swinging your arm for ninety minutes is a little short of agonising, at times excruciating, and fighting through the pain was at times the worst pain imaginable. The last thing I needed to hear right now was, "sort your fucking self out or get off this court."

I nearly threw the damned racket off his oversized head.

_Bastard._

Last night I walked into the elevator and Bella stood there smiling as I entered, I smiled back and winked while leaning my back against the far wall with Bella.

We remained silent until we reached the bottom floor and once we stepped out, Bella started on the questioning.

"Are you afraid you will have to play Jacob again?"

_The humiliation from that match suddenly trebled._

"A little."

"You're a much better player than him, you know?" Bella lied again.

"Jacob is an amazing player; I could never beat him." I pointed out the obvious.

"No, his strength is his age, he played that against you." I looked at her as though she had three heads and asked, "How?"

"No offence, Edward, but at twenty eight I presume you get out of breath a little quicker than when you were eighteen year old."

"No offence taken," I lied!

"No, what I meant is Jacob kept hitting easy balls to you, he was using your energy up so when he came to making the big hits where you had to run for them, you were getting tired."

"So, what you mean is he was trying to make me move more than was needed to tire me?" _That dick._

"Well, do you recall seeing him move around a lot?" _Actually...NO._

"Exactly," Bella replied at my silence.

We took a seat and ordered coffee in the foyer.

"So, you watched the match?" I asked. Bella blushed furiously.

"I like to watch all the players who are in the top ten," Bella announced.

"Oh," was my ingenious reply.

"I was surprised you knew who I was," I blurted out, I realised I turned into an idiot around Bella; my mouth spurted out stupid things!

"Like I said, I know the top ten in all categories," Bella replied as though every tennis player should know this.

"My manager doesn't give me much time to do anything other than practise and sleep." I tried to defend my actions of not watching other players.

"That's sad."

"Sad?" I asked.

"Tennis is a job Edward, okay so maybe not a nine till five job, but you need a life as well. Tennis is not your life...surely?"

"So, what do you do in your free time?" I asked avoiding her question.

"I'm twenty four, Edward. I like to go out drinking, shopping, and watching television. I have a set schedule and I will not go over that, me being number one proves that tennis does not need to be your life."

"You are in a lot of magazines," I again blurted out, if she didn't know I watched her before she does now...it was sad, every magazine that had her face on, I bought it! I liked to see what she was up to, you know, for entertainment purposes!

"I'm surprised you look at magazines," Bella laughed out and then we were interrupted by the lady with the coffees.

I decided not to answer since she was being sarcastic.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Bella proceeded.

"So, what do you do to relax?" She asked.

"Read _Magazines!" _I sarcastically replied.

"And what about sex?" I spat a little of my coffee out at her question.

"I'm limited to once every few years on that one," I shook my head with my inability to come up with something better.

"That really is sad." Bella said. "It really is the best thing for relaxing." She didn't blush AT ALL!

"Are you asking me to relax with you?" I muttered.

"I do feel awfully tense." Bella winked at me, it was a good job I was sitting down because I'm fairly sure I would have hit the floor with a thud.

"I have no objections in assisting you." I smiled.

"There are conditions," Bella started. I nodded in response. "No one can find out. I'm a private person, Edward, and I need sex to relax, so I think it's best if we act like we don't know each other if we do this. It's only for two weeks and then you can go and meet the next person you want to be with"

"So, you are using me?" I asked shocked.

"Well...yes I suppose I am, but please, isn't this the perfect situation, sex with no commitments? Men love that shit."

"Not all men," I replied.

"Don't wimp out on me, Edward. I do not want to have to take Jacob Black up on his offer." I think sick approached my mouth.

"I am not backing out, Swan. I am merely stating that not all men are after casual sex...but I am willing to assist on this occasion." I winked at her. Bella smiled in winning, I smiled in defeat. It was the best fucking defeat of my life.

"EDWARD?" Jasper suddenly shouted.

"WHAT?" I growled back.

"Get your head in the game."

"It is!" I lied.

"You have round three in less than two hours. I suggest...no sorry, no, I demand you fucking practice so you don't get whiped out," Japer snapped.

"Heads in the game, Jazz; head is in the fucking game!"

My head was nowhere in the game. It was picturing Bella Swan naked and under me, her face squirming with pleasure, her perfect sound as she sighed in satisfaction, her nails clawing down my back, me thrusting in her warm heat, my name being called over and over from the most perfect set of lips...those lips...they tasted of strawberry and were as soft as silk.

"You're wasting my fucking time, Edward." Jazz started again, _the racket really was going to go off his head_.

I kept my head down for the next hour until I noticed from the corner of my eye Bella walk onto the training court with another female. I recognised her face; she was Jessica Stanley and ranked number five. I only knew because she was in an article with Bella.

Bella strutted her stuff and took the patch next to me.

She gave me a quick glance and turned away before hitting the ball over the net.

The noises she was making made me think back to last night...

_As we walked into Bella's room I slammed the door closed, spun her around, and pinned her against the door._

_My lips caught her seconds later and the sounds coming from her...well they made my knees virtually buckle._

"EYES TO THE FRONT!" Jasper interrupted my thoughts again with his annoying tone.

"What?" I moaned.

"Jesus, Eddie! You're virtually standing in a fucking puddle from drooling," Jasper groaned out.

I turned to give Bella one last glance before heading off the practice court to take a shower and change for the big game.

**The Game**

**Friday June 25**

**Court 1**

"30/40, the umpire called." Break point. I was in the fifth set and basically getting my ass whipped.

I was tired, too tired. I couldn't focus on the game, my eyes were dropping, I had only three hours sleep last night, but Jasper pulled me out of bed at the crack of dawn for training...wasn't I paying him? Why did it feel like he was the boss?

"Game," the umpire called, I didn't even notice the fucking ball heading my way. "Damn it!" I muttered under my breath.

"Go Edward!" I heard shouted from the sidelines, but this time it was no young girl calling their love for me. I recognised the voice, it was Bella, I quickly turned to glance at her and she winked before hiding behind another few professional players that were also watching the game.

_Great, now I really needed to up my game._

The ball came my way and I whacked it straight back over. "Love 15," the umpire announced.

"Come on," I muttered to myself as a surge of adrenalin ran through my body.

One hour later and I was on match point..._fucking match point_! How the hell did I work my way all the way back up?

I turned to look in Bella's direction and there she sat smiling and chewing her nails, looking oh so nervous and downright gorgeous.

I tossed the ball up in the air, i took a deep breath, and hit the ball with everything I had left in me. I aimed for the side line, and then suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion, his racket was inches from the ball, just inches and he fucking missed it! Ace! An ace to end the game! "Game, set, and match, Edward Cullen," The crowd erupted, I plummeted to the grass with exhaustion. Screaming came from the young girls, USA, USA was chanted from the sidelines.

Edward Cullen was through to round four of Wimbledon.

I turned to look for Bella, but she was nowhere to be seen, _I cannot believe she left so soon_!

After shaking everyone's hands, I headed back to the changing rooms where Emmett and Jasper stood with grins on their faces.

"Bella Swan was in the crowd, I see." Emmett pointed out..._Missed nothing that one_.

"Was she?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, strangely enough from the time you upped your game...coincidence? I think not!" Emmett teased.

"Hell, if Bella Swan can get you to play like that, I will book her for every game." Jasper said as though he had found the golden fucking ticket from Willy Wonka.

"Stop being so absurd," I pleaded. I had a deal with Bella and I could not break it, she would dump my ass quicker than a cat looking at cream.

After another round of interviews, another conference and another argument with Jasper over training I headed to my room and the phone was ringing.

I ran for the phone. "Hello?"

"You played amazing today," Bella purred down the phone.

"A slight exaggeration" I replied.

"You always do that," Bella remarked.

"What?" I queried.

"You always put yourself down on your abilities. You were number one for a few years, Edward. You are one of the best players, you just need to focus more and you will walk away with gold this year...and be number one again."

"Haven't I already said this...well I'm going to say it again anyway...slight exaggeration." I laughed down the phone. "Look, Bella. I know my abilities, I know I am no longer the best out there and I am fine with that, but I would like to still be in the top five by the end of this tournament, that is the best I can hope for." I was being honest.

"Pfft," Bella spat down the line...what was she? Five!

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Excuses, excuses, that is all that ever comes out that mouth of yours. Well, this year you need to up the ante, because you, my fellow player, are going to win, I will bet anything on that."

"And what are you willing to give me if I lose?" I asked with a dirty laugh.

"If I am right then you have to do anything I want." Bella suggested.

"And if I lose?" I asked.

"Then you can ask one thing of me."

"That sounds like a worthwhile reason to lose," I stated.

"Fair point, if you win you get to ask one thing of me and vise versa, is that a deal?"

"Oh yes...that is a deal?" I take Bella Swan on a date! Fuck...I need to win.

"Anyway, I called to see if you wanted to call up later for something to eat and maybe a bit of relaxing?" Bella laughed down the line.

"I'll be up in an hour," I adviced, then Bella hung up...I ran to my room to get changed...A night in the arms of Bella Swan, there was not many things that could top that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**I would like to thank my Beta - RoseT**

**EPOV**

**Monday 28****th**** June**

**Court 1**

**Start Match 15:30pm – end game 17.25pm**

"Game set and Match. Edward Cullen."

Okay, this time I dropped to my knees in complete shock...maybe I fell, I don't recall, but one thing was for sure, I was through to the Quarterfinals of Wimbledon.

_Round Five._

_The Quarter Finals._

"Party tonight!" Jasper announced as I walked into the changing room. "Oh, and you're the new face of Rusty's Razors," Jasper said proudly.

"Excuse me? I am fronting something called Rusty's? Are you for real?"

"Three hundred thousand, Edward," Jasper commented.

"Rusty's it is," I choked.

"Damn right Rusty's it is," Jasper muttered, mainly to himself.

"Saw Swan was out there," Emmett said.

"I never noticed; I was in the middle of a game, Emmett," I replied.

"Yeah, and I really enjoyed watching you screw Bella with your smile and winks. Although I have to say I enjoyed watching Bella more, she was shuffling an awful lot, Eddie. I think she saw something she liked," Emmett laughed out.

"Yes, a tennis court and a racket. I am fairly sure that is the only thing that gets Bella Swan off," I really needed to make everyone think we didn't know each other.

"Uh hu – sure okay, what the fuck ever Eddie boy, so it was not Bella Swan's room you went into last night?" Emmett asked.

"Eh? What? No I didn't go into anyone's room last night...I told you, I went out for coffee, no big deal. Lay off my case will you...Jasper tell him," I whined childishly while heading to the showers. I had to do it to keep Bella, that is the only thing I knew for a fact.

I heard a bang as I disappeared out of sight; I knew Emmett's head felt the wrath of Jasper's hand! Go Jazz!

I jumped in the shower thinking of last night with Bella. The sex was phenomenal, Bella moved in ways I didn't know existed, who knew a girl could bend in so many directions?...I sure the hell never.

The water started to run cold straight away and I jumped out to Emmett standing with my towel.

"Now Eddie, you get this as soon as you tell me the deal with you and this Swan chick."

"There is nothing to tell, Emmett, now give me the fucking towel," I snapped while jumping in his direction, he moved like lightening.

"You'd be good at tennis," I mentioned, because he was a fast little motherfucker.

"I prefer designing cars...anyway stop evading the question...tell me all?"

"Honestly Emmett there is nothing to tell, chill bro, please."

"Whatever," Emmett said defeated, while throwing the towel at me.

I grinned in winning, Emmett growled in frustration.

We hurried back to the hotel and changed to go to Risco's party. I really didn't want to go and I called Bella's room but there was no answer, I just prayed she didn't think I was ignoring her.

_She was a tough cookie._

As we arrived Jasper introduced me around to agents he knew, and then he introduced me to Bella's agent. He was a force to be reckoned with, he scared the shit out of me just looking at him, but then my heart started beating furiously at the small hope that Bella would be here.

This night suddenly looked better.

"Hi Charlie" Jasper spoke "this is..."

"Yes, I know who he is, Jasper," Charlie called sternly..._fuck._

Bella came quickly over with Jacob trailing right behind her.

"Ah, here is my two champions," Charlie got in there..._you know for extra effect and a knife in the heart._

"These two grew up together you know?" Charlie annouced.

"No, I didn't know," I squirmed.

"Best friends, I always hoped something more would become of it...still time yet."

"Dad," Bella spat.

"He WAS my best friend, now he's just like a bad smell that won't go away," Bella huffed.

"Aw come on Bells, are you never going to get over that?" Jacob groaned..._and what the fuck was he doing calling her bells_?

"Jacob, will you just leave me alone?" Bella spat...god she was magnificent when she was angry...well angry with Jacob anyway.

"Jacob, this is Jasper and..." Charlie started.

"Yeah, I know who Cullen is...easiest defeat I ever had," Jacob laughed out.

"I was ill," I snapped.

"You looked fine to me."

"I tore a ligament, hardly a fair competition really," I snorted.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," the cocky bastard called.

"I do say," I replied while gritting my teeth..._I mean seriously it wasn't the truth, but still, I couldn't let the little dick put me down like that in front of Bella_.

"Well, Edward's through to the Quarterfinals. He's playing amazingly so I'm more than sure he cannot be that bad of a player," Bella commented while smiling at me.

Damn, she is adorable.

"Aw hells Bells, seriously? Cullen?"

"Shut it, Jacob," Bella snapped while stamping on his foot.

"OW!" he yelled like a little kid.

"You and Cullen, really Bells? I thought you had better taste," Jacob spat in disgust.

"What? Like you, you mean? Argh! As if, Jacob! There is nothing going on between Edward and i, so just move the hell along to someone who wants you around...that's if you can find anyone," Bella snapped again and turned away from him.

"That's a little harsh, honey," Charlie said. _I wished he would just fuck off and keep out of it...I was rooting for what Bella had just said_.

"Dad...shut up," Bella called while storming away. I really wanted to run after her. I wanted to kiss her, tell her she was remarkable, amazing, but I knew I couldn't, that would just prove Jacob right.

"You're not going to run after her like the dutiful relaxer you should be?" Jacob snorted.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Jacob, that is enough," Charlie called harshly.

"I was just saying..."

"Well don't," Charlie snapped.

"Fine...I'll go after her," Jacob started, and for the love of god if I had a single brain cell I would have let him, but oh no, not this idiot, I ran ahead of him..._yeah you read right_, I moved right in front of him to block him then moved quicker...D_umb fuck I am._

"Bella, hold up," I shouted while running towards her. She looked beautiful.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Shit I knew this was a bad idea.

"Jacob's coming," I called turning to see him right behind me. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me along quickly. She grabbed the nearest door handle and pulled it open and threw us both in.

"It's a broom cupboard, Bella," I laughed out.

"Be imaginative, Edward," Bella placed her arms around my neck and leaning in to kiss me. I didn't object. My arms wound around her waist and pulled her lips closer to mine.

Bella thrust her pelvis into mine causing us both to moan out in pleasure. I felt my erection stand large within seconds.

"Damn, Edward, you sure don't take long to please," Bella whispered in my ear and licked on my lobe.

I pushed Bella backwards forcing her back against the wall and pushed my pelvis straight into Bella's shutting her straight up and making her lips crash back to mine instantly.

Our hands began clawing at each other, our breathings became erratic and the noises we were making sounded sweeter than a fucking dessert.

"I want you now," I moaned out around the kiss, Bella lifted her right leg up and wound it around my waist; I nearly came undone there and then.

_Knock. Knock._

Bella and I turned to stone. "Shh!" I whispered hoping the pest would go away.

"Who is in there?" Someone called sternly.

"Um. no one," Bella fucking replied.

"Are you for real?" I askedher, her eyes widened in alarm.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Its a bit late to be whispering now Bella, I think the knocker heard you."

"Oops!"

"Oops? Oops? What are you Bella, five?"

"No need to be insulting, Cullen," Bella snapped while yanking her leg from me and pushing my chest hard with her hands to move me away, I missed her touch immediately.

"Wait, Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just..."

"What?"

"You said it was over if we were found out, I don't want this to be over...yet." I said '_yet'_ as her eyes grew wider. I feared she thought I wanted more, I could clearly see Bella was not a serious relationship type of girl.

"I'll go out first, follow me out in five minutes," Bella spoke calmly and stone like, I didn't like her like this.

"Wait, Bella, please," I grabbed Bella and tried to kiss her but she moved her head back, she was annoyed with me.

"Can we meet after the party?" I asked.

"I'll contact you Cullen, don't contact me," and then Bella opened the door and walked out as though nothing had occurred.

I heard Bella outside the door talking to some man about needing to be alone for a while; after she left I waited a few minutes before heading out.

I strolled out casually, as though I did this shit every day of my life, no one really took much notice and I walked around looking for Emmett and Jazz, Emmett caught my eye first and I headed over.

"Eddie boy, had a good time?"

"I've been to the toilet," I lied.

"So, why does your hair look in more disarray than usual? No, your hair has definitely had more than just your fingers run through them."

"Enough," Jazz snapped while turning to see Charlie walk back over to us.

"Mr Swan," was all i could say.

"Yeah hi," He muttered with little enthusiasm.

"Did Jacob find Bella?" Jazz asked.

"I think he's talking to her now, well I say talking, more like grovelling. I really want those kids to get together. They are good for each other, ya know?"

_NO I DONT KNOW_, AND YOU ARE "WRONG!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Wrong? How am I wrong?"

"I didn't say anything," I acted innocent, because the word just slipped from my mouth. Why could it not have been _you _or _are _that slipped out, no it had to be _WRONG._

"Is it true about you and Bella?" Charlie asked, annoyance on his face was more than evident.

"No, Mr Swan. I can assure you, me and Bella are not an item."

"I did not ask if you were an item, Cullen. I asked if anything Jacob said was true?"

"No," I whispered. "I'm going for a beer," I procliamed and then walked away. This shit was too much for me.

I headed to the bar, because champagne just wasn't going to cut it for me and passed Bella as I did so.

She turned her head from me, I really had pissed her off big style. I ordered a beer at the bar and a shot of sambuka. Well, I had three sambukas off the trot to get the courage built up and went swaying over to Bella.

"Can I firstly apologise? And second can we please talk in private?"

"No and no, Cullen, we are being watched. Please, just leave me be?"

"But I don't want to leave you alone."

"I want to be left alone, Cullen."

"Will you stop calling me Cullen!" It was becoming annoying.

"You are a snappy dick tonight, Edward, do you know that?"

"Yeah and you are acting like a spoilt brat, but if it has not escaped your attention, I don't care about that, I still want to talk to you in private."

"So you can get laid?" Bella sarcastically remarked.

"No, so I can sort things out with you."

"So you can then get laid after that?"

"Look, it was you that wanted the sex thing, I never seduced you, Swan. If you recall, it was the other way around, so for one final time I am asking you, will you or will you not meet me later?" I was about to get down on my knees and beg shortly..._drunken Eddie feels no guilt makes a tit of himself._

"Like I said earlier, don't contact me, I will contact you."

"That does not work for me, Bella."

"Then goodbye, Cullen," Bella suddenly stormed away from me.

My whole body felt like mush, I felt numb, I felt a complete fucking failure.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight**

I would like to thank my Beta

**EPOV**

**Monday 28****th**** PM**

I had searched every corner, every closet, every soddin' nook and cranny of the building.

_She was no where._

"I'm going back to the hotel," I told Emmett and Jazz while walking back over to them in a foul mood.

"I'll think you'll find you're not," Jasper snapped. "You have to meet the owner of Rusty's, he won't be long."

"Just great," I moaned.

"Edward, this is your endorsement, it's going to make you a lot of money, you could at least show a bit more enthusiasm," Jasper was deadly serious.

"Absa fucking lutley," I chimed off while grabbing a glass of champagne off one of the hostesses that was passing.

I took a big swig of the drink, hoping I would get so drunk I could forget about everything. It just so happened I had a day off tomorrow to recover from the hangover that was surely going to be one of the greatest.

"Eddie, come on! Be serious now, this Bella chick, is she into you?" Emmett asked.

"No!" I snapped at Emmett, because he was becoming even more annoying than usual.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked.

"How the hell am I meant to know?"

"Haven't you just been looking for her?" He smiled; he was too watchful this one!

"For the love of God! Emmett, NO! Will you just leave the subject of me and Bella alone, nothing is happening between us."

"Blue balls you has she?" he laughed out.

"No," I snapped louder this time.

"Oh yes, Bella dearest has you well and truly worked up," Emmett continued.

"Okay, Jazz. I AM going," I moaned.

"Emmett, for my own sanity will you just shut the hell up?" Jazz stated, _thank fuck for that_!

"Whatever," Emmett moaned while taking a drink of beer.

The next hour had to be one of the worst in my life, I met the CEO of Rusty's. I had to stop myself from asking what in the world made him call a razor Rusty, because his name was Felix Armstrong, I at least thought he would have been called Felix Rusty...Seriously, _it made sense to me._

I ran to the room picking up the phone to see if there were any messages, there was none!

I picked up the phone and put it down at least ten times. Should I call Bella? Was it part of the deal? Would she ever speak to me again?

I picked up the phone a final time and left it to ring.

"Hello," Bella said eventually.

"Bella, it's Edward."

"Do you ever listen to a word I say? Did I or did I not tell you not to contact me?"

"I believe you did, yes."

"And what made you think I was joking?" She snapped out sarcastically.

"I knew you meant every word you said, Bella, but I needed to hear your voice, just to make sure you were okay."

"Go away, Edward," Bella then hung up!

I ran to the door and flew to the elevator, clicking the button a thousand times, thinking for some reason it would make it come quicker..._it fucking didn't_.

The elevator eventually came and when I got inside I pressed the stupid button a hundred times again, _you know, just because I believe miracles will happen one day!_

Before I knew it I was standing outside Bella's room and as I went to raise my hand to knock I stopped suddenly.

_Bella would probably go nuts!_

_Ah yes, but woman never truly say what they mean! _My alto eager convinced me, so I want to raise my hand to knock again.

"_Do you dare take the chance that she didn't mean what she said?" _Sensible side quickly got in there, making me stop from knocking again.

"_Have I not just fucking told you clearly...woman NEVER say what they really think, they want you to chase after them, they want you to show you care for them, they want to feel wanted...so fucking KNOCK!"_

I agreed with my alto ego and knocked, while the screaming began in my head to stop, I didn't listen.

I stood there biting my nails waiting to hear signs of life on the other side of the door...there was nothing, so I knocked louder and starting biting the nails on my other hand.

I heard muttering approaching the door and began to panic, the door swung up and Bella stood there in her tiny shorts and vest top...I was virtually drooling.

"Are you for fucking real? No really, do you have a screw lose or something?" Bella snapped, I took a quick step forward and grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her lips to mine, kissing her roughly. I pulled her body close to mine and moved us a few steps forward while slamming the door closed behind me.

I broke the kiss momentarily for a deep breath. "Ed..." Bella said breathlessly, I silenced her with another kiss and picked her up bridal style and walked us to the bedroom. I threw Bella down on the bed and her mouth parted to talk.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me," I yelled. Her eyes enlarged slightly, she was shocked I had talked to her that way.

I went to the bottom of the bed and kissed from her foot to her knees, I parted her thighs and began kissing up the side of her legs, I felt Bella moan from the sensation.

"Stop acting like a spoilt fucking Brat...and don't dare interrupt me," Bella remained quiet...I couldn't quite believe it.

I kissed further up her inside thigh until I reached the bottom of her shorts. I slid my fingertips up the side of Bella's legs till I reached the top of her shorts and pulled them down torturously slow.

"Now why do you think you should be the one to walk away from me? Because acting like a five year old child wins you no respect from me, Bella Swan."

"But.."

"Did I not tell you to shut the fuck up?" My domineering side was coming out, I was shocked. This had never happened to me before and I was worried about when my submissive side returned, though. _Sub me is shit scared of Bella's reaction_.

"Uh hu," Bella moaned, as I traced my finger over her sensitive area.

"Sex, Miss Swan, is not all I am after from you, so believe me when I say I do not want anyone to find out about us. That just gives you a perfect reason to leave me."

"I..."

"I've warned you, Bella," I interrupted her. My heart was pounding rapidly; I feared Bella could feel it or at least hear it. I have never been as terrified in my entire life! She was going to tell me to get the fuck out and never to look in her direction ever again.

Fortunately for me, Bella seemed to love the domineering Edward.

I moved my hand down and slowly drew circles at her opening. Bella lifted her pelvis slightly, pleading with me to enter her...

My lips now merely inches from hers, her eyes were focused only on mine.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," I purred while placing two fingers in her. Bella's breathing hitched and her eyes closed as she moaned out from the sensation.

My erection became painful in my pants, but I didn't quite care, the look on her face had me engrossed.

I curled my fingers in Bella causing her to moan my name sending shivers down my body. Never have I felt the need to be intimate with someone in my entire life. She had me mesmerised, stunned and in complete and utter lust to have her beneath me.

Like a selfish bastard, I removed my fingers from Bella while removing my pants. She moaned with the loss of contact and I kissed her with so much passion I was sure I had it oozing from my entire body.

Bella's hand wound round my back pulling me to her. I obliged instantly and as Bella drove her fingernails down my back, I moaned out with pleasure myself.

I slowly entered Bella and we both sighed around each other's lips. Placing my hands on each side of Bella's head, and without breaking the kiss, I moved slowly in and out. Feeling Bella around me and her tight hold onto my back, I began to move quicker. I broke the kiss for fear we would both pass out but missing the contact immediately.

"Edward," Bella gasped out; I just smiled down at her and moved my lips to her neck.

"You are...fuck...perfect," Bella whispered out while slowly tracing her fingers up and down my back, I grunted with absolute pleasure.

Bella wrapped her legs around me and matched my thrusts. Both of us working hard to come, but wanting to hold off to savour the moment, because fuck Bella felt too damned good to move away from.

"Edward," Bella moaned out and I knew she was close as she dug those sharp fucking nails into me and I moved as quick and as rough as I could. Bella cried out and I felt her walls contract around me, setting off my own release. After a few moments, I sighed as I removed myself from her and lay at her side.

Bella still lay on her back looking at the ceiling which breathing heavily.

"So," I started. "Out of your mood yet?" I teased while tracing my fingers down her stomach, Bella turned her back on me and scooted along the bed. I grabbed her and pulled her back to my chest and curled her into me, kissing light kisses on her back.

"Egotistical bastard," Bella whispered out, very unconvincingly due to shivering as I blew on the place I had just kissed.

"But I'm your egotistical bastard, does that not mean anything?" I joked.

"For six more days," Bella reminded me. In six days Wimbledon was over.

Bella and I were over, _UNLESS _I won Wimbledon and then I could ask anything of her...I would be asking her to go on a date with me and she couldn't refuse.

Seven years, seven long fucking years I have dreamed about being in this position with Bella Swan. The first time I saw her she was seventeen years old, fresh faced, smiling, and so adorable I knew I wanted her. I was twenty-one at the time, I recall her looking at me and then quickly turning her head as though she had just been caught peeking at me.

_She has never looked at me since._

Bella scooted her bum into my pelvic bone making my body react like any red blooded male.

"So," Bella whispered while turning her body around and facing me, she pushed on my chest for me to lay on my back. "My turn," she winked at me as she straddled my hips while reaching down and kissing me. After a few moments Bella lifted her lower body and brought herself down till we were connected...oh god, things don't get much better in my world.

**Tuesday June 29th – My day off.**

I was awoken by the commotion in the bathroom, I wiped my sore eyes. I was exhausted; Bella and I were up most the night having sex, I turned to look at the clock and saw it was 7:45am. Yep, I had approximately one hour and five minutes sleep...No wonder I was fucking knackered.

"Bella," I mumbled out, she came to the door leaning against it and smiling at me.

"Why you up so early? Come back to bed." I pleaded.

"You may have a free day today, but I play in four hours, I need to go get some practice in." My eyes widened in shock.

"Bella, you should have said something, you've had hardly any sleep," I said concerned.

"On the contrary Edward, I feel refreshed and raring to go," and then she bounced over to me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Thanks for that," she chirped pulling away and winking at me.

"Sorry for keeping you up so late, Bella." I felt the crash of guilt all around me.

"Stop apologising, like I said, I feel great. I'll sleep when I get in tonight." Bella disappeared back into the bathroom while I curled myself in the covers, not wanting to move at all.

I must have nodded back off to sleep but I was awoken to Bella nudging me.

"Edward."

"Hmmm," I moaned out groggily.

"I have to go," I turned around in the bed and grabbed her hips pulling her on top of me.

"How about..."

"NO!" Bella laughed. "I don't have time," she continued laughing.

"Make time," I winked at her.

"Tempting, Cullen, reallllll tempting, but my father will be waiting in the lobby for me."

"Spoilt sport," I moaned causing Bella to laugh more.

"Make yourself at home. stay here till I get back if you want, I'll make good on that request if you do."

"You really are a manipulative little devil aren't you?" I hissed.

"If you're not here, I will call you." she smiled at me then moved her lips to mine and kissed me briefly.

"Okay babe," I called. Bella's eyes looked a little alarmed when I called her that. I lifted my upper body from the bed and grabbed her hips again and pulled her lips to mine kissing her forcefully. Bella broke the kiss and smiled angelically to me.

"Now, go kick some butt, Bella. I'll see you this afternoon," then I slapped her bum and Bella laughed.

"Cocky bastard," she muttered while walking out the room...I lay back down on the bed, placed my hands under my head, and stared at the ceiling.

I had the most amazing night with Bella Swan and I didn't want it to end, but how I was going to keep her was going to be the ultimate question.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight, The story line is loosely based on the film wimbledon, no copy right intended, just a bit of light hearted fun. _has to be done, some people get touchy about copy rights! _lol.

**Tuesday 29th**

**EPOV**

I woke up in Bella's bed at 10:45am, I jumped up taking a quick shower before heading down to my room. Emmett and Jasper were both sitting there and as I entered. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"And where have you been?" Jasper asked.

"What the fuck does that have to do with you?" I snapped.

"With that Bella chick?" Emmett laughed out.

"No," I snapped. "Isn't she playing today anyway? She'll be at training Emmett, which evidently means there is no way I could have been with her." The lies were pouring out my mouth and the guilt was eating me up for lying to my brothers, I had never lied to them...never had a reason to lie to them, until now that was. I refused to lose Bella over a simple few white lies. I would evidently tell them, with a full explanation as to why I was keeping it from them, but until then, I would have to live with being consumed with guilt.

"So, where have you been?" Jasper asked, I stalled, because I hadn't fucking thought that far ahead.

"I've been for some exercise," I quickly responded...It was basically the truth.

"Yeah, with Bella," Emmett chuckled to himself.

"Shut the hell up or I will tell Rose you checked out all the young tottie that was here," I snapped.

"You wouldn't dare lie to her," Emmett growled.

"Watch me." Of course I wouldn't lie to Rose about that, she would never believe it anyway. Emmett had never so much as glanced at another woman while being with Rose; he loved her more than was deemed sane.

"Dick," Emmett bit while throwing a cushion at me. I walked off and headed to my room.

I quickly turned on channel 3. They were running Wimbledon this year and I watched eagerly waiting to find out what time Bella was on.

After half an hour it eventually came up, she was playing at 12:30pm. I had forty five minutes to wait, I picked up the phone and ordered room service and then quickly called Bella, I knew she wouldn't answer if anyone was around.

I was surprised when she did.

"Hot stuff," she purred down the phone, I burst out laughing.

"Sweet cheeks," I laughed out. "Just calling to say good luck with the match, I'll be watching you on the TV. Shake that ass a few times for me," I laughed out.

"You really are egotistical, aren't you?" Bella laughed out.

"Shamefully horny Bella; the picture of you in that little white skirt is doing it for me," I suddenly blushed because I had never acted this way. She was bringing out this whole new side of me which I wasn't quite sure I liked!

"Don't you dare start without me Edward, preserve your energy," Bella made what could only be described as a sexual moaned down the line. With noises like that how the fuck did she expect me not to release myself? I was virtually finished just talking to her.

"I'll try," I promised with a ragged breath. I needed her NOW.

"Right, Eddie. I've got to go change. Watch my ass, it will all be for you."

"I'm intrigued."

"Oh hot stuff you should be," she purred again, I felt my dick twitch...damn deceiving thing.

"Go have a good match, see you when you finish." It couldn't come quick enough.

"Hopefully the bitch will be an easy defeat and the game will last an hour max, if the troll is good, then i'll see you this afternoon."

"Take her down quick," I pleaded, we both laughed.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye sweet cheeks," and then Bella hung up. My hard on was uncomfortable, but I would wait...It was going to be difficult, but I would do it.

At 12.20pm, Bella and her rival, Lauren Molley headed onto the court. She swayed her ass causing my erection to rise quickly. She looked amazing.

I tuned out the commentators, my eyes were fixated on Bella, her walk, her hand movements, the way she ran her fingers through her hair, everything had me mesmerised.

The game eventually started and within twenty-five minutes Bella had won the first set..."Fuck!" I shouted out. "Come on, sweet cheeks," I moaned from excitement, I think she really did want sex...quickly.

Bella placed her hand on her ass and rubbed slightly, I knew she was doing it for me and my hard on was back immediately.

_I mean seriously! _I am twenty eight and getting a hard on like an eighteen year old, I couldn't handle it.

Just then Jasper shouted for me, telling me my food had came and I headed into the living area where I noticed Emmett was watching the woman's tennis as well.

I looked sheepishly at him and he turned to me and smiled.

"Just keeping an eye on how good my future sister in law is doing," Emmett laughed out. I rolled my eyes not even bothering to acknowledge what he just said.

I grabbed the food and took a seat next to Emmett.

"How's she doing?" I asked, pretending like I wasn't watching her in the next room.

"She's fucking awesome, bro. She is wiping the floor with that Lauren chick."

"Good for her," I muttered around a mouthful of spaghetti.

Just as Bella won the next game she rubbed her butt again, making my eyes widen with excitement.

"Now why in the hell would she do that?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I queried.

"She keeps rubbing her ass," Emmett said intrigued.

I was tempted to say _because I whacked it this morning so she is taking the piss out of me, _but figured I would never live it down.

"Beats the fuck out of me," I mentioned while shrugging my shoulders.

"Woman, a mystery to every fucking man," Emmett said while grabbing a handful of spaghetti off my plate.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the game, and I watched feeling utterly proud that Bella had won the game in straight sets. Lauren's face was a picture, I felt for her...a little...but there was no one better in the world than Bella. She was good, actually she was fucking fantastic. She was winning Wimbledon this year without a doubt...who the hell could beat her?

"It's going to be Bella and Victoria in the final, no doubt about it," Emmett stated.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked.

"The red head freaky bitch," Emmett explained while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, they don't get along," Jasper mentioned from the next room.

"Why?" I shouted through.

"Something to do with Victoria's boyfriend, James," Jasper offered as an explanation. I was infuriated that was all he said.

"What about him?" I asked, suddenly wishing I really hadn't.

"So, you really not interested in her...eh?" Emmett mocked. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"He was after Bella, he was a little to fascinated in her, should we say."

"And Victoria blames it all on Bella?" I asked.

"I suppose so; it's never the man's fault in this type of scenario is it? It's always the innocent woman who gets the blame," Jasper told me. He's obviously discussed this shit with Alice, maybe not about Bella, but this type of scenario, or I at least I hoped he had and my brother was not some spineless pansy freak.

"True," I replied, leaving the conversation at that.

"Fancy heading out for a few drinks, bro?" Emmett asked.

"I have a game tomorrow, Emmett. I hardly think drinking is going to help me."

"It will loosen you up a bit, Edward. You're always such an uptight git before a game," Emmett didn't have a clue that I was relaxing way too much...with Bella.

"It's a no, Emmett," I stood up and headed to my room.

I headed straight to my mobile. I didn't think for a second she would have called or text, but hell, I was living on hope here.

I grabbed my phone and a message appeared with Bella's name on...we exchanged numbers after sex last night! You know because we were fucking pervy at that moment in time.

_Did my bum rubbing do it for you, Eddie? _Bella's text said.

I quickly replied _more than you will ever know, sweet cheeks._

I sat there waiting for a reply; I jumped like a pansy when it did. My heart was beating fast from the excitement...there really was no need for how I was acting.

_I'll be back in a two hours, I have a press conference to go to, cannot get out of it...sorry, I'll call when I'm back...see you soon B xx_

TWO HOURS...TWO FUCKING HOURS, what the hell was I going to do for that long?

I threw my phone off the bed like the spoilt brat I was and headed back into the living area.

"Let's go for those drinks," Emmett was off the sofa and at the door in two seconds flat...that boy moved quick!

As we reached reception there were press everywhere, young girls were at the door screaming my name and trying to grab a hold of me.

I signed a few pieces of paper and kissed a few girls cheeks, and then I managed to get away.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Emmett asked as we dove into a taxi.

"Not really, attention seeking pricks like Jacob Black love it though," I laughed out.

"Where to?" The taxi asked.

"Any nearby quiet pub please," Emmett replied. The taxi driver nodded and five minutes later we pulled up outside some scummy looking place.

"It'll be relatively quite in there mate, no screaming young girls to bother you." He smiled.

"Thank you," I replied. I really don't fancy signing autographs all day.

"You're welcome. That will be £8.40," he said while pointing at the meter. Emmett threw him £10 and told him to keep the change.

We headed into the pub which was basically filled with no one under the age of forty. To say I was relieved would be an understatement. We headed to the bar and ordered our drinks taking a seat next to the TV. When Bella came on, I sat up quickly like the whooped idiot I was.

"There have been rumours circulating about yourself and Edward Cullen. Is there any truth in that?" One reporter asked her.

"Where the fuck do they come up with this shit?" I asked Emmett. "I had spoken to Bella once in my life and that was the day they asked me the very same question."

"There is no truth in Edward Cullen and i being romantically involved that I can assure you," Bella snapped at the reporter. It felt like a fucking knife in the heart, like she was denying me, denying US, like last night meant nothing...then reality hit in, I will be with her in a few hours.

"Guess there is no involvement between you two. Seriously, she just totally sacked your ass right there," Emmett laughed out.

"Like I said, Emmett, there is nothing going on between us."

"And what about Jacob Black?" Another reporter asked her.

"Look, I am here to discuss tennis not my personal life, now if no one has any questions relating to that, I have better things I could be getting on with."

_Thats my girl!_

"They are both tennis players," another wise assed reporter got in there; the English reporters truly were the shittiest in the world.

"No," she snapped. "There is no romantic involvement with me and Jacob Black, there is no involvement other than us having the same manager, does that make you feel better?" _I fucking loved her._

"It's been noted you have went to a few games of Edward Cullen's. Would there be a reason for that?" tThe reporters were seriously hounding her!

"Have you also noticed I have attended five professional player's matches?" Bella asked back.

"Damn, they really are giving her a hard time," Emmett remarked.

"She's an easy target," I moaned out. I wish I was there help her.

"Just tell me about you and this Swan chick, will you, Edward?" Emmett asked. That stopped me watching the interviews completely.

"Why are you persisting in this? If I was meeting Bella, do you not think there would be a perfectly good reason I would be hiding this from you, since I keep nothing from you what so ever?"

"Fair point...so is there anything going on?" Emmett continued.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," I moaned.

God, it was going to be a long few hours alone with Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns ALL things twilight.**

**Beta - RoseT**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Tuesday 29th**

It had been the longest few hours of my life, Emmett did not give up on asking me questions, Bella was completely and utterly scrutinised off the press and I just wanted to be with her, to tell her it was okay and then sweep her off her feet.

I went to my room waiting for my phone to ring, knowing she would be back any minute, half an hour later and there was still nothing...

I called her mobile, there was no answer.

I sent her a text '_is everything okay? Contact me' _Half an hour later, still no reply.

I was getting annoyed, why was she ignoring me? What had I done?

"You want some food ordering?" Jasper asked around the door.

"No thanks." I felt sick!

I decided to act like a stalker and sent another text. '_Are you okay sweet cheeks?' _I really had grown fond of that nick name for her!

I sat staring at my mobile impatiently, why the fuck was she not texting me back?

Around fifty minutes later a message eventually came through, I was virtually bouncing.

'_We need to keep a low profile, I'm out having food with my dad B x'_

I was a little pissed off now...

'_No one knows about us Bella. There is no need for us to keep a low profile here at the hotel ! E'_

What was she playing at? No one kept tabs of us in the hotel surely.

'_Look, it's going to be a late one, I'll see you in a few days, if you don't get knocked out...try and not get knocked out Eddie boy B x'_

Oh I was fucking annoyed now.

'_Fuck that Bella! See you around!'_

I was not getting used like a piece of meat here. She could not use me as her own personal toy, using me when she wanted to. No, I wasn't having that shit happen to me.

'_Fine, your number will be deleted and your face etched from my mind, goodbye. B'_

Then my heart plummeted. What the hell had I done? She was meant to do a bit of grovelling, tell me she will see me tonight, but oh no, not fucking Swan, she says _fine_, FINE!

'_Well no Bella, it is NOT fine.' -_I text back, annoyance filled my every particle.

No reply...one hour later, still no reply...three hours later and I'd be fucking damned, she well and truly had deleted my number.

_THAT BITCH!_

I decided to act like the little idiot I was and sent one final text.

'_I cannot believe you have not text me back by now! E' _- I was desperate here! _Don't judge._

'_Out on the town having fun. Now get on with your life and leave me be! Weren't you the one who said see you around?'_

A fucking knife slashing down my chest could not have hurt as much as that last message.

'_Yes, but I didn't fucking mean it, Bella. I was hurt.' - _I text back, my brothers would be ashamed of me, I was whipped.

'_It was a bit of fun Edward. It's not fun any more, so leave it. B'_

Why the hell was she acting so bitchy with me? Did last night mean nothing to her? Okay so whipped me decided to ask her...you know...just to torture myself some more.

'_Did last night mean nothing to you?'_

It was about thirty minutes before she replied, I felt sick before I opened the message.

'_It meant everything.' _that was all she put, why be so vague? I was done with evasiveness; I dialled her number, begging she would reply.

"Hi Edward," Bella said upon answering immediately. "Give me two seconds, I need to go somewhere quiet," I heard the blaring of the music in the background.

I heard the music get quieter with each passing second.

"Okay, what's up?" Bella asked.

"What's up?" I snapped. "After everything you have said to me tonight, you are asking me what is up?"

"What are you talking about, Edward? I got one message; the one you asked saying 'did last night mean nothing to me.' I thought you were taking the piss, especially since you were meant to be at my hotel room a few hours ago. I waited an hour for you."

"So, who sent all the messages saying it wasn't fun anymore? That you were deleting my number? Who Bella, the fucking mobile fairy?" I snapped harshly, there was a silence then the music became louder again and then I heard "JACOB...OH YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN, BOY!"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I will have to call you back"

"Okay," I grumbled and then I hung up.

I sat waiting nervously. Could Jacob have somehow got a hold of her phone and text me shitty messages? Well, of course it was a possibility, but really would he stoop so low? And the worst part is, HE KNEW.

My phone rang after half an hour.

"Bella."

"Edward, I am so sorry. It was Jacob who sent the messages, I am so sorry," her voice was seething.

"So, he now knows?" I asked.

"I don't even want to know what he said to you, Edward. I am so humiliated; I cannot believe you thought I would have said I was deleting your number."

"It made sense, Bella. We have done a lot of arguing and we've only known each other a few days."

"Because we are both passionate people Edward. Arguing is healthy, arguing is what makes me like you all the more. Arguing it hot steamy sex Edward..." then Bella laughed lightly.

"Speaking of which, last night was amazing," she purred.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" I laughed back.

"I'm in a taxi on my way back to the hotel; would you like a repeat performance?" Bella laughed

"Is that a trick question, Bella?" N_o seriously, was it?_

"Be at my room in ten minutes," Bella purred down the line.

"I will be," I said and then we hung up.

I quickly showered and changed, making sure I smelt amazing like Bella always did.

After ten minutes I ran to the elevator pushing the damned annoying buttons to hurry the fucker up...It didn't come any quicker..._don't act surprise!_

Bella was standing outside her room smiling as I exited the elevator.

"Sex on legs," Bella said while winking at me.

"Sweet cheeks?"

"Now..." Bella purred while lifting her hand and motioning with her finger for me to go to her ,"let's have some fun," I was over to Bella in two seconds flat.

**Wednesday 30th**

I kissed Bella on the cheek and she hummed lightly, "goodbye Edward." Bella whispered then turned around in bed again going straight back to sleep, Bella was not playing today, I had to be at practice in an hour, my game was in four.

When I got in the room Jasper was up waiting for me while Emmett was still in bed..._how fortunate _I thought to myself.

"We need to talk," Jasper spoke sternly.

"About?" I snapped back.

"Charlie Swan was here last night." I kept a composed face, like it meant nothing to me what so ever.

"He came to tell me to advise you not to go near Bella again."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"He said it was a bad coupling and he would not allow his daughter to get involved with the likes of you."

"And what did you say?"

"That it had nothing to do with me who you dated and I would not tell you what you could and could not do."

"That will be a first," I added sarcastically.

"Of course I didn't mean it, Edward. I just think if you are with Bella then she is good for you...have you noticed how well you are playing when she is around?"

"Jasper we are not a couple," I frowned to him.

"Still going with that story are we?" He shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"It's not a story," I seethed. "I need to go shower and change Jazz, we do have practice remember?" I was being sarcastic again.

"Yeah, just one question, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Who's room have you been sleeping in?" I carried on walking slamming the bedroom door closed behind me...fuck, he knows.

Thirty minutes later I came out of my room, acting all cocky confident not wanting Jazz to say anything. Emmett was sitting on the sofa watching GMTV – some British morning show; the presenters looked as entertaining as a sack of potatoes. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Emmett said while picking up the remote and switching the TV off. "Yep," Jasper repeated slightly afterwards.

We were silent heading down in the elevator; there were only a few girls outside the building waiting for autographs. I signed them eagerly, well that was part of this business, you need fans, they deserved for me to be respectable to them.

Once we arrived on the practice court Jasper made Emmett play me. Jasper stood behind me, taunting me.

"Sluggish," He noted, I ignored him.

"Too low."

"Aw seriously, what the hell was that?" He snapped, I continued to ignore him.

"Game set and match...NOT to Edward Cullen," Jasper was really trying to get my back up.

"You're hitting too late."

"Too aggressive."

"Too slow."

"Too..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I eventually snapped...I couldn't take it no more...sorry, I just couldn't.

"Turn around and play," Jazz said casually. I took a deep breath and hit the ball over to Emmett who was listening to his IPOD.

"Oh hi Bella," Jazz shouted. I quickly turned and Jazz started laughing. "So. there's nothing going on eh? Whatever, Edward."

"Shut it," I warned,

"Bella is your best chance at the Trophey and prize money...At being Wimbledon champion," Jasper casually mentioned.

"And your best chance at getting twenty percent of the cut?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, there is that as well, but to be honest Edward, you are first and foremost my brother. I want you to be champion; you deserve to be champion again." I didn't know if I was offended or proud.

"Thanks...I suppose," I mumbled out. Then the ball hit off my head.

"Emmett," I shouted out, he just smiled at me while dancing away to his music.

For the rest of practice, Jazz stayed quiet and I played like a pro...I will win Wimbledon.

**Court 1**

**Match 5: Quarterfinals**

"Go Edward, Go Edward," Was being chanted from the side lines. "We love you," was screamed from the young girls." "USA, USA," chanted from the men.

I nodded into the crowd showing my appreciation.

Then the British Champion came out, the screams from the British crowds was overwhelming. It hurt my ears slightly.

I knew the player, he was good, there was no point denying it, but he had never made it past the semi finals. I stood a fairly decent chance of beating him. I NEEDED to beat him.

He nodded to me with a smile while taking our stances and the nerves kicked in, I quickly looked around the crowd praying I would see Bella...I didn't.

I took the first serve and just as I went to take my shot someone screamed my name, I mean piercing, hurting, screams...the ball hit the net.

"Let," the umpire called, I nodded in appreciation.

I grabbed a ball from my pocket and looked into the crowd to see who did scream at me and there standing was Bella. She wasn't the one who shouted my name, but I was too mesmerised to care who did anymore.

Taking my serve again I hit the ball with such precision I shocked myself. It hit the line "15/Love" the umpire called. I gritted my teeth with excitement; it was the same for the next three hits. "Set to Edward Cullen." I looked into the crowd to see Bella standing there jumping slightly and clapping.

I winked in her direction, people turned slightly to see who I was winking at and Bella sat down unrealistically fast...shit; I hope she didn't think that was cause to end our relationship!

I convinced myself it was not; she really would not act that infantile. _Would She?_

Half an hours later and the best words I could possibly hear was said, "game, set and match to Edward Cullen!" I stood there speechless, actually fucking speechless. I had not realised I had won, my god, I had won, I looked into the crowd and Bella had gone...why did she always do that!

I went into the changing rooms and Emmett and Jazz were standing there smiling at me. "That's the best you have ever played," Jazz complimented.

"Yes you were amazing out there," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Bella standing there smiling at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Oh hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," Emmett spoke while barging past me to shake hands with Bella.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. Didn't we meet at the party?"

"I believe we did, but you made a quick exit, I wasn't sure you even heard my name," Emmett joked.

"So, you like to watch Edward play?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, he's from the USA; I want a fellow countryman to win," Bella remarked, no doubt defending her actions for being here.

"I see," Jasper mumbled..._When did he decide to join in?_

Bella walked closer to me. Still smiling, "You really did play amazing out there," she whispered and winked at me.

"Thank you, but is there a reason you have came to see me?" I enquired.

"Yes, there was," She smiled at me.

"And what would that be?" she really was acting slow today.

Bella looked at Jazz and Emmett before rising slightly on her toes and whispering in my ear.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"Oh," was my most ingenious reply to date! "I wouldn't want to disappoint," I smiled, placing my arms around her and pulling her lips to mine. The world outside disappeared. Our agreement became a distant memory. Bella's scent, touch, lips, everything about her had me consumed until Emmett interrupted.

"So, you and this Bella chick don't know each other at all?"

I pulled away from the kiss laughing.

"Just friends," I laughed out while smiling at Bella.

"Pretty good friends," Jasper coughed out.

"So, how long?" Emmett asked.

"How long what?" Bella asked.

"Have you two been...just good friends?"

"Not long," Bella replied turning towards him. "I must apologise if Edward has not told you about us, he was just keeping a promise he had made to me," Bella said defending me.

"No, he denied it till he was blue in the face, but why now? What made you want us to know?" Emmett asked. S_trange, that was just the question I was going to ask_.

"I like him," Bella giggled.

"Oh, you poor thing," Jasper mocked. I turned to glare at him. "Oh, come on Edward, you're you, why would anyone like you?" I realised he was jesting causing Bella and I to laugh.

"Well, he is pretty much going to be staying with me over the next week, so I figured it was about time you both knew, he shouldn't be sneaking about at his age," Bella said.

"Yeah, he's pretty old," Emmett added mockingly, defending me...supposedly anyway.

"You know what I mean, he isn't some kid, he should have to sneak about and lie about it," Bella pointed out. I coughed in the background.

"Do I have any say in the matter?" I asked.

"No, not really," Bella laughed while turning around to face me. I laughed in response.

"Do you want to go for food?" Bella asked. "I got up late and didn't have time to eat."

"Eddie boy keep you up all night?" Emmett joked.

"Pretty much...yes," Bella commented casually. my eyes darted open, shocked she had said that.

"What about people seeing us?" I asked Bella.

"I've decided I don't really care, Edward. We can always deny the relationship."

"Why would you want to?" Jasper queried.

"My father mainly, denying it means I can convince him I am supporting a USA player."

"I think he knows, Bella, he paid me a visit last night." Jasper remarked

"I know he knows Jasper, but until he has actual proof he cannot demand anything," Bella smiled wickedly.

I adored her.

"Come on. Get washed and changed, I need food," Bella stated. I ran to the fucking showers, glee written all over my face and my body was virtually jumping with excitement. No more hiding, pretending, and no more lying to my brothers. Today, so far, was in my top ten days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight...if you didnt know that...well where have you been for the last few years?**

**Beta - RoseT**

**EPOV**

Bella and I sat in the corner out of the way of everyone in the restaurant. No one in particular knew who we were, or at least, they pretended they didn't recognise us.

Either way, I was grateful.

"I was a little shocked by what just happened back in the changing rooms." I mentioned.

"I figured it was hard on you, I don't want you to have to lie to your family for my benefit," Bella said softly.

"It was for my benefit too," I reminded her.

"I find myself thinking about you quite frequently Edward, it's easier that close friends and family are informed." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said, while taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Has Jacob said anything?" I asked.

"He knows about us, there is no denying that, and I all but killed him for what he did, but he swears he will keep it to himself."

"And you believe him?" Because I sure the hell didn't believe him.

"He is many things, Edward, trust me, I know, but he wouldn't lie to me, not about this anyway."

"But he loves you," I reminded her.

"He gave up that right a long time ago, Edward. We were best friends, I sort of fell for him when he turned seventeen. I know that sounds weird because he is so much younger than me, but he's mature and made me laugh. But he ruined it all by hurting me."

"How so?"

"I really don't want to discuss it, Edward," Bella snapped and then put her head down. I decided to leave the conversation be, she would tell me in her own time.

"So, how come you avoided me all these years?" I asked, because I suddenly remembered that was pretty much the age when I fell head over heels for Bella Swan.

"I haven't avoided you, I just had no reason to talk to you," Bella stated, matter of factly.

"Oh, that's really not nice, Bella. There have been a few times I have come to talk to you and you quickly moved away."

"Really? I never noticed, just a coincidence, I'm sure," she was lying, I just didn't know why.

"I think you are lying to me," Bella flushed slightly.

"Why would I lie? You really are paranoid," Bella laughed while turning her head from me.

"Oh Bella, I think you may have had a crush on me," I joked. Bella turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen.

"Fuck Bella. I was joking," I laughed out, but then I realised how uncomfortable she became. "You did, didn't you?" I asked

"Don't be so absurd," Bella blushed furiously now.

"Hmmm okay," I decided to leave the conversation alone due to Bella's embarrassment, but I couldn't shut the idea down. Is it at all possible Bella Swan has liked me all these years, just as much as I have liked her?

_Can pigs fly?_ My sensible side shouted at me..._My sensible side was probably right._

"The first time I saw you...in the flesh..." Bella started.

"Yes?" I virtually begged her to continue.

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No it isn't, come on, the first time you saw me, what?"

"You were champion, number one in the world, you were good looking on screen, but in the flesh, well, you took my breath away."

WHAT THE FUCK...

"Well, thanks." I decided to play it cool.

"I saw you look at me, those green eyes piercing me, my hairs stood on end I couldn't control myself and that is why I stayed away from you, because if you could cause me to feel like that by just a mere glance...Well I had to focus on my game Edward, and a distraction like you could cost me games, and I didn't even think you would precipitate any types of feelings for me."

"You really should not make presumptions, Bella."

"But look at you and look at me, there really is little comparison."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You are what every female fantasises over."

"And?" I didn't understand her reasoning.

"I couldn't do it to myself. What happened if I fell for you and you broke my heart, Edward? Your looks turned me to putty, breaking my heart would ruin my game play."

"I thought tennis was not your life?" I reminded her.

"It's not Edward, it's my job, which is precisely why I couldn't let you jeopardise it. I love tennis, that is why we get into the game is it not? And if I couldn't play professionally anymore, what was I going to do with my life?"

"I really could not provoke that many feelings by just merely looking at you Bella...surely?" The only thing I could imagine at that moment in time was Emmett shouting out to me to '_play it cool man...play it cool'._

As you can well imagine...I didn't.

"Strange, we have liked each other all these years." I mentioned casually.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

"Why, where are you going?"

"No." Bella laughed. "I mean, what do you mean?"

"The first time I saw you...well, I have liked you since then. Why else would I try and come and talk to you?"

"Profession wise, of course," Bella stated while shrugging her shoulders, I adored it when she did that.

"Why now? Why after all this time did you proposition me like that?" I asked.

"Why not? I'm the best I have ever been, I've worked damn hard to get where I am today. I figured you cannot affect my game play that much."

"I think you really over estimate my abilities on you," I laughed out.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I was not going to give you the chance to risk that so early in my career."

"So, we may have lost all those years together because you were over estimating me?"

"Maybe the time wasn't right. Maybe, just maybe, if we did get involved all those years ago we would be apart now, maybe we needed to mature before we became good together."

"And you think we are good together now? It has not been an easy ride to get us in this room together," I reminded her.

"That was me being foolish, Edward. After talking it through with Angela she made me realise a few things."

"And what would that be?" I asked eagerly.

"That maybe me still liking you after all these years means I should be willing to take that risk, she reminded me I had to think of myself some times and..."

"And what?" she was stalling.

"And of course your looks, she admitted she looks at you and trips over everything." That set me and Bella laughing...Loudly.

"I don't think I am that nice looking, Bella."

"Oh Mr Cullen, you sure the hell are!"

"I can assure you Bella, you are more than beautiful."

"Stop it," Bella started. "Stop being so nice, I know I am no Tanya or Victoria, but I know I am the best player."

"You are the better player," I admitted, Bella looked down; I knew it was in reaction to me not commenting on her looks. "But you are also the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," Bella quickly looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"You're mocking me," She commented.

"No, Bella Swan. I am being honest with you, more honest than I have ever been with anyone in my life. You," I called while stretching my arms out and taking her hands in mine, "you are precisely my type of heroine," Bella laughed at that.

"And you, Edward Cullen, are my type of alcohol." We both laughed in unison. I was in shock at the way today had turned out. Had we really just confessed our feelings for one another? Had we really admitted we had liked each other all these years? I think I was dreaming, I sat there for a few moments waiting to wake up.

"Edward Cullen, oh my god it's really you." I heard from beside me, I looked up at three young girls standing there and then I noticed they looked at mine and Bella's hands entwined. SHIT.

"May we have your autograph?" One girl asked while holding a piece of paper and pen out in front of me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Are you two a couple?" Another girl asked, I put my head down pretending to be completely enthralled with signing my own name, waiting for Bella to answer the question, after all, she was the one calling all the shots.

"No, we are not, he is still on the market," Bella advised the young girls.

"Why are you holding hands?" The same girl asked again..._Yes why are we Bella? _I thought to myself.

"We are friends, Edward is being a gentleman, consoling me," Bella lied ever so sweetly.

"Oh okay," the young girl beamed with a smile on my face.

"Will you marry me then, Edward?" The young girl shouted out, she was about fifteen, I laughed at her.

"Maybe when you are a bit older we can have this conversation."

"I'm sixteen...in two weeks...but still I am virtually legal to get married," she spoke with a grin on her face.

"Well, maybe in two weeks I will look you up," I teased her.

"Oh, Edward, I so love you!" she told me, while being all doe eyed and adorable.

"Well thank you, I'm honoured," and I truly was.

I signed an autograph for the other two girls and they asked me question after question for ten minutes before the manager came over and scooted them away.

"Wow," Bella commented.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are loved by every female in the world aren't you?"

"Not every female," I laughed out.

"Well, the waitresses are all popping their heads around the corner, one after the other, just to get a glimpse of you."

"I suspect it is because WE are here together."

"If you believe that Edward Cullen, then you will believe anything, I rather suspect when the bill comes someone will have put their number in there for you."

"Now who's absurd?" I laughed.

We finished our drinks and food off and jumped into a cab to go back to the hotel.

"Would you like to go see a film?" I suggested to Bella. , I really didn't want her to think all I was after was sex. I mean yeah, sex was amazing, but I truly did want to do other things together.

"Maybe tomorrow," Bella purred then she leaned into me, I felt her breath on my ear, "I have other things I really want to do to you tonight."

"Can we go any faster?" I all but yelled at the driver, he laughed knowing all too well what makes a man say that.

"Sorry mate," he replied in his cockney accent. "I'm going as fast as I'm allowed. " I nodded in understanding, just wanting him to put his fucking foot down...you know peddle to the metal and all, but oh no, he had to keep to the thirty mile per hour speed limit...what was he a cock blocker or something?

**BPOV**

The first time I noticed Edward Cullen was when my father and I were watching Edward play the grand slam. I watched as his arm moved hitting the ball, his foot work, how his face scrunched hard as he hit the ball. I thought he was amazing, the best player I had ever watched. I knew why he was champion; there was no beating this man.

Of course I was only fourteen at the time, but I knew a good tennis player when I saw one and I knew when someone deserved to be number one, and Edward Cullen, definitely deserved to be there.

I kept tabs on all of Edward's game over the next few years, and when I hit sixteen that was when he was beat.

I still recall screaming at the umpire's call. The umpire agreed with the woman who called, '_out_,' when the ball was clearly in, that was when his downward spiral continued.

He did not play like he was the best the rest of the game. He played like he was ranked one hundred and ten. My heart broke watching him, he lost his stride, his footwork was off, resulting in Edward losing the game.

For over a month I was devastated, absolutely devastated that he lost. If someone that good could lose a game because of one call...well, it made me fear any distractions, and I made damn sure I never hit the ball so close to the line and sure the hell made sure I would not get distracted to ruin my game.

I continued to watch Edward. , I will admit I had a slight obsession with him...he was the best looking man in the world; I doubt there was many people who didn't feel the same.

When I was seventeen I was at one of the games. We were all in the hall talking and that is when I first caught sight of him in the flesh, my whole body turned to stone, I stared at him as though he was god himself.

I wanted to run over and introduce myself, to tell him I thought he was the best player in existence, I half considered it until he turned and looked at me.

His eyes...his face...he was staring at me, and the worst part of all, he wasn't even trying to hide it.

I couldn't hold his gaze any longer and I turned away, the hairs on my arms were standing up on their ends, I felt a chill run through my body and then I remembered..._NO DISTRACTIONS._

If he could do that to me with merely a look what could he do if he touched me? Just a hand on my back in greeting, any type of touch, and he would ruin everything I had worked so hard to achieve. And then there was the obsession I still had on him, having him talk to me would just make my fantasies go wild, no, there was no way I could afford to ever go near Edward Cullen.

Over the years Edward and I came into near contact a few times. I did notice he took steps towards me, that was when I always excused myself and went anywhere out of sight of Edward Cullen.

I never understood why he would want to talk to me, I managed to convince myself it was to congratulate me for being number one, which I became at eighteen and had not lost the title since.

I was the best, and no man, no matter how divine, was going to take that away from me! Not even Edward Cullen, who couldn't really be described as a man, more like a god, because damn he was gorgeous...too gorgeous, was it even legal to look like that?

I'd bet money that a male judge would agree with me!

_A female judge would commit me for being so insane!_

So, at twenty three I had been number one for five years. I was better than I had ever been, I rarely lost a set, and I will be honest...I was brilliant.

I was the best.

Could I afford a distraction now? I believed so.

That was the first thought I had when Edward Cullen said _Good Luck _to me while he had just won his first match at Wimbledon.

I nearly hit the floor with pure excitement that he had even spoken to me.

Followed by my next thought which was, '_how the hell do I manage to get Edward Cullen'?_

That evening while in the elevator plotting my way to seduce him, what happened? Oh yeah, he bloody walk in, smiled at me then turned his back to me.

I was on my way for coffee; I seriously needed a caffeine fix. I watched as Edward walked into the dining hall, so I took a seat in the reception area so Edward did not think I was stalking him.

The entire time I just moaned in my head for ways to go in and start a conversation with him.

After an hour I was so frustrated with myself I went to leave, then I seen Edward exit the dining room and quickly sat down and picked up a paper, moments later he was at my side and I felt the blood drain from my face.

The conversation didn't last long. Edward made some lame ass excuse to hurry away from me and then I wished him good luck against Mike Newton and then I shot myself in the foot with the remark about him always beating Mike Newton, if he didn't know I stalked his every move before, he sure the hell did now...over the next few days I couldn't quite believe anything could get worse than that...how wrong I was!

I was shameful!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Apologies regarding the delay in this chapter being posted, i will try my best to ensure you don't need to wait so long for another one.

**BETA: RoseT **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I had just woken up and Edward was not there, I knew he had early training and had to be back to his room before his brothers woke up.

"What have I done?" I moaned to myself.

"What the fuck have I gone and done?" I yelled it a little bit more to try and shame myself. To be honest, there was no trying, I was ashamed.

A memory hit me from last night, making my whole body shake with embarrassment. I asked him if he was afraid to play Jacob black again. Why would I say that to him? WHY?

It was Edward's reaction that made me regret my words immediately. "A little" he replied, a little? A little? What that really meant was, 'he was terrified.'

I tried to reassure him, tell him he was a better player than Jacob and I was genuinley being honest. I recalled the first match where I saw Edward play on TV and that eighteen year old boy was more magnificent than the eighteen year old boy Jacob would ever be.

"GRRRRR" I screamed out to myself while hitting the bed at another memory that shot into my head.

When Edward said, "I was surprised you knew who I was," well how I stayed sat on my seat and kept my calm demure, ...god knows, because I sure the hell never, it was immense willpower.

"I like to watch all the players who are in the top ten." I was so fucking proud of myself for coming up with that, but at the same time I wanted to just lean over and kiss those perfect lips, his lips were calling me, almost beckoning for me to approach them.

"My manager doesn't give me time to do anything but practise and sleep," Edward replied.

"That's sad," I told him. I was livid with myself for saying that. I felt so guilty for saying that, but why would I call him sad? I was surprised he actually remained seated next to me; I had no right to say that to him.

"Sad?" He asked. I needed to be quick on my feet, ignore the trembling inside.

"Tennis is a job Edward, maybe not a nine till five job, but you need a life as well. Tennis is not your life...surely?"

"So, what do you do in your free time?" he asked. Okay, what _do normal twenty four year olds do? _I asked myself.

"I'm twenty four, Edward. I like to go out drinking, shopping, watching television, I have a set schedule and I will not go over that, me being number one proves that tennis does not need to be your life." It just rolled off my tongue.

I sat silent for the briefest moment. I don't believe Edward knew I was about to tell him more. I wanted to take back the part about tennis not being my life, because tennis was. Watching Edward play had become an obsession. Knowing his every facial expression had become my hobby, I was the sad one.

"So fucking sad!" I yelled while hitting my bed again and curling up hiding my head under the pillow. He must think me to be some incompetent fool.

"So what do you do to relax?" I asked seductively; I really don't think he noticed my intention to flirt!

"Read" He replied,

"And what about sex?" I purred, ignoring him spitting his coffee out.

"I'm limited to once every few years on that one." I felt a jolt of happiness go through me when he said that. For some strange reason I didn't want him to be with anyone else.

"That really is sad, it really is the best thing for relaxing." Okay, I was really doing this...really fucking attempting to seduce Edward _sex god _Cullen.

"Are you asking me to relax with you?" Edward muttered.

"I do feel awfully tense,"and then I winked at him..._Yeah fucking winked! _I was no seducer that was for sure, so I don't even know if he realised it was a wink or whether he just thought I had something in my eye.

"I have no objections in assisting you," Edward called while smiling at me.

"There are conditions," I quickly said. "No one can find out. I'm a private person, Edward, and I need sex to relax, so I think it's best if we act like we don't know each other if we do this. It's only for two weeks and then you can go and meet the next person you want to be with."

I didn't mean that. I truthfully meant I have two weeks to try and win you over. The plan for not telling anyone was so I didn't get completely humiliated. I didn't want people finding out and then me being the laughing stock if he decides to just dump my ass.

And my father...well, he would hate the idea of us being together.

"So, you are using me?" Edward asked; that surprised me.

"Well...yes I suppose I am, but please, isn't this the perfect situation: sex with no commitments? Men love that shit"

"Not all men," Edward commented. I took a gasp of air, my heart was thumping. I felt sick, excitement was engulfing me. I only hoped I could pull this off.

"Don't wimp out on me Edward. I do not want to have to take Jacob Black up on his offer." Now okay fine, that was a lie. I would never take Jacob up on his offer and I knew it would hurt Edward. I am a woman, what can I say? I like to get what the fuck I want..._SUE ME! Bribing was what I done well._

"I am not backing out, Swan. I am merely stating that not all men are after casual sex...but I am willing to assist on this occasion." Edward winked and then I felt sick..._on this occasion? _Did he mean he was using me for sex? _OF COURSE HE IS, I JUST THREW MYSELF AT HIM..._

I squirmed in my bed, completely humiliated with what I had said and done.

I jumped up out of bed to take a shower to try and relieve some tension in my back and humiliation in my mind; I needed to forget about last night.

As I took a step into the shower though the only thing I could think of was Edward sprawled on my bed naked. His body was like a work of art, his dick...well fuck it looked like it had been sculptured by Michelangelo himself and best yet...sculptured for me.

"Urgh." I moaned under my breath picturing him kissing me and pulling me under him, his arms were so strong and hard and perfect...I needed to see him.

I quickly jumped out the shower and called Jessica.

"Hey Jess."

"Bells, what's up?" she replied.

"Fancy a quick session? I need some practice in." I lied...she knew it too.

"Seriously?" Yep like I said, she knew it.

"Yes," I laughed.

"You are up to something, you never practice needlessly."

"Jess should I just call Angela?" I whined.

"No, no that's fine. I need a work out. Be at the court in thirty minutes." I agreed and hung up. I was ready and out the hotel in five minute..._not eager to see Edward or anything...you understand, right?_

Jess was at the gates waiting for me when I pulled up and we went straight to the practice courts.

"Here?" Jess asked.

"No, let's go further down," I said praying she would hold off asking too many questions about why I was saying no to the free practice courts. I was overwhelmed when at the third one Jessica asked, "this one?"

"Yeah this is fine," I laughed to myself..._perfect if it must be known._

"Hmm. I wonder why?" Jessica laughed out, I ignored her.

I walked on the court, shaking my ass trying to get a reaction from Edward...it worked!

I gave Edward a quick glance then hit the ball; it was amazing to see his sweet face again.

"EYES TO THE FRONT," I heard Jasper shout to Edward, I turned my head so they didn't see me laugh.

After an hour Edward headed off, quickly giving me a wink before leaving. About five minutes later I suggested we go take a shower to Jess. She smiled at me and agreed...she knew I fancied him, she had to.

After the showers Jess and I went to get some food. We were laughing so much at each other I didn't realise the time, then I looked up at the television to realise Edward was loosing...big style. "Shit." I moaned.

"What? What's the matter Bells?"

"I'm late, I have to go," I jumped up throwing money to Jess to pay for the bill, I don't know what I gave her, the pound was hard to get my head around.

The taxi driver was going so slowly; I swear he was doing it on purpose. "Can we go just a little quicker?" I begged

"I am trying," he grunted at me..._Wanker._

By the time I got there Edward was two sets down and I couldn't have him leave me. He had to stay...I wanted him, no, no that's not right either...I needed him.

I could tell he was exhausted. I had kept him up too late last night so it was my fault. "Ace" the umpire called. "Shit," I snapped out.

"Go Edward," I yelled like an idiot, Edward's head turned in my direction and a few others close to me did too. I quickly winked while taking a seat a little too quickly.

"Ace," I heard the umpire call and I looked up quickly. "Come on, Edward." I whispered under my breath. One hour later and we were on match point, he had to win, he had to, this was for my needs more than his. Call me selfish...whatever...I was not losing him to a fucking game of tennis, he HAD to win.

I sat chewing my nails, the nerves killing me. Then Edward looked up at me and I'd be damned, he was so good looking it really was not fair...well, except when that body was on top of mine...now that sweet lord...that IS fair.

It was like everything was in slow motion. I was chanting in my head for him to win, the ball seemed to go over the net excruciatingly slow and then, "YES" I screamed as the ball hit the line.

"Game, set, and match, Edward Cullen." I quickly stood up and headed for the doors to be out before I could look at Edward, I would end up throwing myself at him if I just looked at him once.

I headed back to the hotel and watched Edward do the press conference. I gave him half an hour when he got back before I called him and I told him to be in my room in an hour. I couldn't wait to have him any longer...I needed him...when I say need, I mean craved him, his hips moved in ways that rocked my fucking socks off and his thrusts...dear god I could live the rest of my life having him thrust into me exactly like he did.

Yes, tonight was going to be a-fucking-mazing.

**EPOV**

**Match 6 SEMI FINALS.**

**Court 1**

"You can do it bro, no worries. Take the little punk down." Emmett said while attempting to pat my back, he fucking sent me hurling to the other side of the room.

"Oops," Emmett said trying to hold his laugh in.

"Time,"was called and I headed to the court. I was playing Quill, he was a good player and a close friend of Jacob's, so knocking him out would be quite a highlight in my life. You know...because it would piss Jacob completely off.

We took our starting positions and I looked around searching for Bella. When our eyes eventually met I couldn't stop the smile rising on my face. She looked at me adoringly. I looked at her like she was the finest wine created. I adored her, I craved her. She was an addiction I would eternally crave.

My name was being chanted and I nodded into the crowd showing my appreciation and grabbed a ball from my pocket.

I threw the ball up to serve and hit it over. "Out" was called, my eyes gave my reaction away, shock written all over me _out...out..._I felt shaky, I started terribly and my nerves suddenly trebled.

_You cannot lose Edward. You need Bella...remember Bella _I replayed over and over in my head.

Seemingly the fucking chanting worked because an hour and a half later I was on match point. I turned to look at Bella who was sitting there clenching her adorable little hands A huge smile of pride on her face, a huge smile of craving her on mine and then I hit it, hit the ball so hard that it shocked the life out of me when the ball came flying back past me.

I missed the fucking ball.

_Pay attention, Cullen _I shouted internally at myself.

"Match point." was called again.

I took one look at Bella, one look at Jasper, then at Emmett. He was laughing _I don't know what at! _Jasper looked on the brink of collapsing and Bella was still clenching her hands.

"You can do it," I whispered to myself, hitting the ball praying this would be it.

"Game set and match, Edward Cullen," holy fucking shit!

"EDWARD!" was screamed from the side lines. "USA are going to do it," was sung from the men. I waved into the crowd, shook hands with Quill, and ran to the locker rooms. I stood there for a few moments dumbfounded that no one was there.

Five minutes later Bella came running through, jumping up on me and wrapping his steel tight thighs around my waist and pulling my lips to hers.

"You were amazing out there," Bella mentioned between kisses.

"Yeah, not bad at all," Jasper called while he and Emmett walked into the room.

Bella quickly removed her legs from me and I groaned with the loss of contact. I pulled Bella so her back was against my chest and rested my head on her shoulder. "You are not rushing off this time," I whispered demandingly in her ear.

"So Jasper, I doubt I will be leaving ranked in the hundreds," I mocked him.

"Luck, that's all there is to it," Jasper laughed out.

"He's fucking superb," Emmett said defending me.

"Damn right," Bella snapped in agreement with Emmett.

"So Bell a carte," Emmett started. I tensed straight up. "How did you manage to get your hands on our pretty little brother?"

"Aw Emmett please," I moaned out...he called me _pretty! How humiliating._

"It was actually quite easy," Bella laughed out in response.

"What are you trying to say?" I mocked.

"Like I said, Edward, it was quite easy." I turned Bella around, pretending to have a serious look on my face, but she was blushing so fiercely I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Yeah I was actually," I laughed out, moving slowly in and gently brushing my lips off hers.

"Get a room," Emmett joked.

"We have one, just you're in it," Bella teased around the kiss. I was taken back and so completely turned on with her saying that, but Emmett just laughed so hard, I thought he was going to rip at the seams.

"Right, take a shower. We have a conference and then a party to get to" Jasper shouted out, I didn't move my lips from Bella's "Don't make me ban you from seeing Bella," Jasper demanded, I quickly stopped the kiss and looked at him as though I was a demon, if looks could kill, Jasper would be well on his way to heaven...or hell! He was being evil to me lately!

"Fine," I muttered pulling myself away from Bella, while she laughed slightly.

"Wait for me?" I asked, Bella nodded keeping that smile on her face.

As I walking to the showers I could have sworn I heard Bella call "_Always" _in response to my question, but I couldn't be quite sure.

That was going to play on my mine all day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight

Beta - RoseT - Thank you so much Rose for beta'ing the story.

**EPOV**

"I think it's time," Emmett laughed out.

"Stop mocking Bella," I snapped at Emmett.

"Do you want to?" Bella asked me.

"Why? Do you?" I had a surge of excitement run right through the pit of my stomach, the only thing I needed was to hear Bella say '_yes_' to hear that one word to make everything official, let everyone in the world know she was eventually mine.

_Mine?_

Did I really think of Bella as my possession? Scratch that, I wanted Bella as mine. I waited eagerly for her reply...Had an hour passed? Two maybe? Because I'd be damned she was taking her fucking time answering.

"Do you really think it's wise?" Bella eventually replied...Ya know...possible three hours after the question was asked! I looked at my watch..._okay_ it may only have been about ten seconds.

"Don't do that," Emmett snapped. I turned and give him my evil eyes with a hint of a smile, making Bella believe I was saying '_stay out of this Emmett' _and secretly thanking Emmett for making me look the good one for not pointing out what I knew Emmett was going to say, although I really wanted to.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Ask a question rather than answering it, just do it all ready, just tell people, what is the big deal? Why all the secrecy? Is there any point in hiding this shit from anyone?" God I loved my big bro.

"Okay I'll ask you again," I started while placing my finger tips on Bella's cheek and staring into her eyes with a pure smile on my face "Do you?"

Bella smiled up at me, the smile that made me want to pick her up and lock us away together, where nothing in the world felt more right than Bella and I entwined, adoring each other, lusting after one another, falling...falling deeply, madly, bizarrely and quite literally, in love with her.

_She was too easy to love._

Bella shook her head _no_ and that crashing feeling in the pit of my stomach hurt...hurt like fucking hell.

WHY? I wanted to scream ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME? ...Was my next immediate thought.

Was she?

I took a deep breath to stop the sick from approaching my lips, as it was already halfway up my throat "Bella's right," I called in her defence.

"Whatever," Emmett moaned and went back to watching television.

"This night's about Edward not a scandal about us, he is in the final, Edward is going to the final of Wimbledon and that is what this party is about...not us," Bella remarked back over to Emmett. Emmett shrugged his shoulders as though he couldn't give a shit and Jasper ranted "bullshit."

"Enough," I said, I was already humiliated enough, I didn't want to hear another word about it.

"Come with me," I took Bella's hand in mine and pulling her to my room.

"I really should go and make a start to get ready," Bella said then I pulled us through the bedroom door and slammed the door closed behind us, pinning Bella to the door with the force of the kiss and entwining our fingers slowly bringing our hands up so they were on either side of Bella's face and placed firmly against the door.

Bella's pelvis rocked into my own and we both moaned around the kiss.

"This is enough," I assured Bella. I wanted her to know if this was all she wanted for now, just us and my family knowing, I would accept that.

Bella's hand fidgeted from mine and I let her hands go loose and Bella pushed my chest hard forcing me across the room.

"What the..."

"Enough?" Bella shouted "E...Fucking...Nough?" she snarled this time, I took a further step back wondering what the hell she was going on about.

"Bella?" I didn't know what else to say.

Bella grabbed the door handle throwing the door open and turning to me her eyes looked like the devils, her face was full of rage, what the hell had I done?

"Go to hell Edward Cullen," Bella shouted..._I knew those were the devils eyes, she was sending me straight to hell!_

"Bella?" I called again, missing the loss of her touch immediately.

"Stay away from me," she snapped and ran out the room, I stood there for the briefest second, not comprehending what the hell just happened, my mind eventually caught up to my body and I ran for the door, shouting for Bella to stop, the front door slammed and I ran, trying not to notice the look on Emmett's and Jasper's face as I passed.

As I flung the door open Bella was hitting the elevator button trying to make it come quicker..._Doesn't work_ I felt like saying to make a joke of it, but for the first time ever being grateful it never.

I smiled at her and Bella got a look of confusion on her face, "Sweet cheeks, please..." and then the elevator doors opened and Bella jumped it, I ran to try and stop it but the doors were closed before I could reach it.

I began pressing the button frantically but it started moving I ran for the fire exit and ran up the next flight of stairs, tripping like a child on a few steps with my urgent need to be with her, ask her what the hell was her problem, and what the hell had just happened?

As I reached the top Bella was running into her room and slammed the door closed.

I started knocking furiously on the door, praying she would answer, "Bella love please answer," there was no sound at all.

"I will wait out here all night if I have to," I warned her.

There was still no answer.

I knocked again...and again...and yet again.

"Bella seriously, open the door?" I pleaded.

Five full minutes had gone by then a man in a suit exited the elevator looked quite stern.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I am the hotel manager Mr Biggins, A Miss Swan has alerted us that you...well, that there is someone causing a bit of a nuisance of themselves and she has asked that we remove...you." he was choking with utter embarrassment, it was obvious.

"BELLA!" I shouted on the door with a loud knock, "answer this door right now?" I was insistent this time.

"Mr Cullen, I am going to have to ask that you remove yourself from this floor before I have you removed from the premises completely. We cannot have other guests harassed in our hotel," He spoke even more sternly this time.

"We are having a...well I suppose a disagreement, I would hardly say I am causing a _nuisance _of myself," I mocked his English accent.

Who'd he think he was? Royalty, with his stupid posh accent.

"Mr Cullen, please?" He begged this time; I slumped to the floor and placed my back against the door.

"Bella love, please please talk to me, I don't know what I've done wrong," I begged again.

I heard a soft subtle sob on the other end of the door.

"I need you," I called turning around and placing my forehead on the door "Please baby?"

The manager gasped at the realisation that Bella and I were actually a couple.

I turned and glared at him, "customer confidentiality," I reminded him, Bella did not want people knowing about us, I would make sure I done what was best for her...always.

"SEE," Bella shouted so loud it made me jump back, "I WAS RIGHT." she screamed a little more. I turned to look at the manager, wondering if he could shed some light on what the fuck she was going on about.

"PMS" I said while shrugging my shoulders and standing up.

"Hardly," he remarked in his annoying posh accent, "sounds more like a woman scorned to me," he chuckled slightly.

"Very professional," I snapped, he shrugged his shoulders back into military fashion and turned to stare at me.

"I will ask you one final time to remove yourself from this floor," I knew I shouldn't have gone all cocky on his ass!

"What about?" I shouted back to Bella as one final attempt.

"EDWARD," she yelled again. "Enough is NOT fine with me, so go the hell away and leave me alone," then the manager placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me slightly to move.

I didn't have a choice.

I walked to the elevator and Mr. Biggins showed me to my door where I walked in miserably.

"Is it sorted?" Jasper asked.

"No," I moaned while heading to my room.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Emmett laughed; I turned and glared at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Fucking obviously," I snapped back.

"What made Bella call out _enough?" _Emmett asked.

I stood there for a moment and then said "I told her this was enough."

"What were your exact words?" Emmett proceeded

"I kissed her and said this was enough."

"Come on, Edward...you can do it...think about it?"

"What are you going on about?" I shouted at him.

"Let me relay something to you," Emmett said seeming oh so cock sure of himself and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I tell Bella it's about time that people knew about you being a couple, she asked you if you thought it was a good idea. What that meant, Edward, was she wanted your approval because for some unknown reason she feels like you are the one calling the shots in this relationship." I laughed at that, because I sure the hell was not the one calling the shots.

"And then she says 'no' because she feels that is what you wanted her to say...following me yet?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"And you dumb ass...yes you, then go on and tell her _THIS IS ENOUGH! A_re you up to date yet?_"_

"Not quite," I grumbled trying to get my head around it.

"She thinks you meant this is enough, as in, you only want her behind closed doors...dumb fuck."

"OH!" I gasped..."Ohhhhhh" oh fuck!

"I have to go see her," I announced quickly.

"NO!" Jasper shot out, "what you have to do is go shower then get ready for the party."

"Please tell me you are joking?" I snapped out in a sarcastic tone.

"Edward, yes I know you like this girl, blah blah and blah again bro, but seriously, this is probably your final ever Wimbledon, live it up, enjoy it, have FUN, stop and I mean this...stop pussy footing about a woman, just because you are eventually getting some."

Two images flashed through my head simultaneously, first I punched Jasper straight in the face, and the other was me giving my reply, sacking his ass and then him going to hit me, also coincidentally, me hitting him back! Either way...was not looking good.

I took a deep calm breath, looking over at Emmett who looked like he was ready to jump between us.

"If I thought you meant what you had just said there, you would be fired and a fist in your face for insulting not only me, but insulting the woman I...insulting Bella." I couldn't actually believe how calm I sounded.

"Were you just about to say love?" Emmett asked.

"Love what? What are you talking about?"

"Where you just about to say _the woman I love?"_

"No," I snorted, the first indication I was lying. "There is no way I am in love with Bella after a short two weeks." I thought I made a good defence personally.

"Yeah the same girl you have been pining for, for years," Jasper laughed out.

"And you," I turned back and glared at Jasper.

"STOP IT NOW!" Emmett shouted...Emmett did not shout at anyone.

"Jasper apologise for being so rude and Edward apologise for being a freaking fairy man. Grow some balls and act like a man."

"How the hell has this turned around on me please? What have I done wrong?"

"Well hmmm let me think," Emmett mocked me "It might be...oh no, no, not that, oh could it be...yes that's it, yes YOU FUCKED UP WITH BELLA!"

"I didn't..."

"You're not listening are you, Bro? You fucked up with Bella...so go sort it out." I stood there speechless. "NOW!" Emmett yelled, I jumped slightly.

"But the manager...he...well he bared me from Bella's floor."

That was it, Emmett's face lit up, he then choked and virtually pissed himself laughing.

"You got threw off a floor, oh that is..." he was crying laughing now, "priceless."

_Tosser._

"I am so happy I amuse you," I moaned.

"Look Edward, go get ready. Bella will be at the party with her father," Jasper announced, a small smile rose on my lips at that thought.

I will explain everything, how it was all a big misunderstanding, crawl on my hands and knees if I have to, but hell, we will get it sorted, I have no doubt about it...

Well I didn't until I seen her, fuck me, when I walked into the party you would have thought I had picked up a cute kitten and tore it limb from limb, the look on Bella's face was that of pure disgust, _I disgusted Bella._

That left a sting in the heart...I can assure you.

"Bella," I called, but she turned her head away from me, spotted Jacob and went over to him, wrapping her arm around his and placing her head on his shoulder..._BITCH._

"Did you see that?" I said to Emmett.

"Dude seriously, that is what girls do, she won't do anything with him. She's just trying to get you jealous...how the hell have you managed to even get through life without mastering the basics on women?"

"Because I never play games with them, Emmett," It sounded better in my head, honestly.

"Edward, that is all you and Bella have ever been...one big game that went too far. You both should never have made it passed first base...it's just insulting...to, well to all woman out there" I turned to look at Jasper who was hiding behind Emmett, his eyes were red and he had his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you both," I snapped and stormed out.

I walked past a few people, shook a few hands trying to keep the conversation polite until Irina stepped in front of me.

"Eddie!" she squealed. "How wonderful it is to see you, my beautiful foreign lover."

"Ex foreign lover" I reminded her, my eyes darting over her 5 foot 7 inch frame looking to see Bella. I did not want her to witness this.

"Oh, you always say that, but you always end up in my bed, and you know yourself, it was always worth it." I half smiled, nodding slightly, then shook my head stopping the thoughts.

"It won't be happening tonight Irina, that I can assure you."

"Eddie," she laughed slightly, "Convince yourself of that for half an hour, because in a few hours, you will be in my bed, I will be on top of you and I will make you scream my name," she teased, but she only pissed me off.

"Irina, seriously, get some self respect and take no as an answer, you're only making yourself look desperate."

"Oh, you want me to beg? It that a new fetish of yours?" she asked and then placed her finger in her mouth sucking on it and then popped it out "fine" she started.

"No Irina, seriously, I do not want you to beg." I was begging myself at this point.

Irina leaned in closer to me her hand touching my chest and then I noticed Bella looking over at me, panic flew through me and I pushed Irina away. "Stop," I snapped.

Irina was a persistent little bugger, she took it as an invitation to touch me...where was not appropriate at a party, my eyes widened and when I went to look over for Bella, but she had gone.

"Off!" I shouted at Irina.

"Excuse me?" was called from behind me; I turned to see Bella staring down at Irina.

"Bella Swan," Irina spoke out with envy in her voice.

"Get your hand off my man's dick," Bella's voice was lethal, and such a fucking turn on. _MY MAN _my heart jumped out my throat with pride

"Excuse me?" Irina snapped pulling herself closer to me. "Your man?" Irina spat in a mocking tone. "I don't think so."

"Bitch," Bella said more sharply, "I said get your hands off my man."

"Enough, Irina, leave, please," I begged.

"Damn you, Edward," Bella snapped

"What have I done now?" I asked in shock.

Bella moved closer to my ear to avoid people overhearing, because strangely enough, no one had really been paying much attention to the whole _Irina grabbing my crotch _situation.

"You just cannot do it, can you? You cannot tell a soul that you are with me. Are you that...that," and Bella shook her head and walked away.

"Excuse me," I called running after her.

"You are the one who engraved it into my head that this was a two week thing; you were the one who carved it in my brain that no one could find out...unless it was on your terms and you..."

"Fuck you Edward, have fun with Irina tonight, you deserve each other you and your lower rank girl," and then she stormed off.

How the hell could this night get any worse?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything to so with twilight. - Due to the film being _loosely _based on the film Wimbledon, I would just like to add that no copy write was intended, this is just for fun folks!

_**BETA: **_RoseT - who I would like to thank so much as I know she has been extremley busy lately.

**EPOV**

"Hey Irina," Emmett howled from behind me, "how you doing?" This was Emmett, lovable and loyal to everyone he knew.

"Oh hey Emmett, yeah I'm fine hunny bun, just helping Eddie here throw out the trash." Irina chirped with a smile on her face.

"Strange, I try to throw the trash away, but yet...it comes right back," I snarled at her.

"Hold up, hold up, what's going on here?" Emmett asked shocked, then Jasper called, "Hey Irina, long time no see."

Why did they have to like her?

"Irina's calling Bella trash," I snapped in hopes to humiliate Irina so she would go away and then I manage to defend Bella at the same time.

"Oh Irina, that's not nice. Bella's a good girl" Emmett said defending her.

"Whatever," Irina mocked, Emmett started laughing, she was the one who got him saying that stupid phrase in the first place...I loathed it.

"Eddie won't play nice," Irina moaned, sticking her bottom lip out, acting like the five year old she was.

"Eddie boy turn you down?" Jasper cut in – I suddenly loved him more.

"Eddie boy never turns me down," Irina winked at Jasper.

"That was before Edward fell for someone, Irina. Time to move on flower pot, this boat has long past sailed."

"All boats have to dock," Irina whispered suggestively while moving closer to me, I shivered with revolution. She has made me lose all respect for her.

"Not this one Irina, although I think this ship may have sunk" Jasper laughed out "Bella ditch your ass again bro?" Jasper continued laughing.

"Will you stop referring to me as fucking boats please!" I snapped.

"And Bella never dumped me, I was never hers to dump," Saying the words hurt more than a knife to the chest.

"Oops!" Irina called smiling and pointing for me to turn around, Bella was standing there. Her eyes bloodshot...she'd been crying.

"Shit...Bella" I reaching out to touch her. She moved instantly.

"No you are right Edward, you were never mine, so I came over to say goodbye and wish you the best in the finals."

"Oh please," Irina started, "Stop making a mockery of yourself, this is the second time you've come over, and been blown off, you look a tad bit desperate flower, it's embarrassing to watch."

"Bella baby," I tried reaching out again, Bella looked up at me her eyes gazing into mine.

"Don't," Bella begged.

"Let me say one thing?" I begged. Bella closed her eyes contemplating whether it would humiliate her even more.

"When I said I was never yours to dump it was not what you think."

"You've said your one thing, Edward." Bella went to turn and I grabbed her arm pulling her to me.

"What I meant was...fuck Bella baby I love you and I won't let you dump my sorry ass, you hear me? Not when I know you've liked me for so long, too."

Bella stood there in shock, she didn't move, she didn't say a word, although a few people turned to stare at us, whispering about me telling Bella I loved her.

"You love me?" Bella asked.

"Eddie wants a lay tonight flower pot, stop being so naive," Irina laughed out.

Bella turned her head from me and glared at Irina.

"Bitch, the day I take any notice of the only free prostitute walking, will be the day I see you walk away with Edward."

"Ouchhhhh." Was muttered around us, more and more people were circling.

"Bella, people are listening" I warned her.

"And while we are at it, you're a shit player, you've got no A game, you look like a fucking cat on steroids out on the field and since I may actually detest the ground you walk on I might as well finish with this," Bella shouted.

"What?" Irina asked, Bella moved from my side and punched Irina straight in the face. "Make a play for my man again Irina and I will make sure you stay down!"

"Woooooow." was being called all over.

"Cringing," Irina laughed out as though she hadn't been hit at all, or she was just used to it, it didn't hurt her stone cold exterior no more.

"Do you realise how pathetic you are? Seriously, how old are you? MY MAN, who says MY MAN in the twenty first century? Oh girl I am so humiliated for you right now, I might cry."

The next second Bella's foot was in Irina's face.

"Stay down and shut up," I heard Emmett whisper to Irina.

Charlie was at our sides instantly grabbing hold of Bella's arm and pulling her away from Irina.

"What has gotten into you?" Charlie shouted.

"Your daughter doesn't like the truth," Irina laughed

"Shut it" Jasper scowled to her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She insulted me, she insulted Edward, and she insulted us." Bella came out and said it, _US_, like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Oh no, no no no, no way what so ever is this..." Charlie waved his finger between us "happening!"

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Bella is old enough to make her own decisions," I hissed sharply, instantly cringing away, because, shit this was not just Bella's scary manager, but her father.

"Doesn't act that way though now does she?" Irina laughed out.

"YOU." I turned and stared at her. "Are turning into one big assed bitch tonight."

"I'm still the woman you love Eddie boy, I always will be."

"Ha," I laughed out, then I snorted...snorted!

"The proof...right there..." Irina lit up turning to Bella.

"What? What does she mean the proof? Edward?"

"When Edward snort's he's lying Bella, D-E-A-L! He still loves me, suppose it was because I turned his offer down of marrying him."

OH THE BITCH, T-H-E-B-I-T-C-H!

"I was eighteen and drunk, Bella. We were in Vegas, it was a joke"..._I think_..."but luckily Irina knew I didn't want that."

"You wanted it!" she beamed.

"It would have been annulled the next day," I assured her. "I never loved her the way I love you," I assured Bella.

"LOVE?" Charlie shouted "LOVE?" I thought steam was going to come out of his ears, he had turned so red.

"Get up to speed," Jacob chimed in, laughing and patting Charlie on the back upon his approach to us.

"Edward's been pining, Bella's been pining, they get together, make cute little tennis babies, and we all live happily ever after...especially with me and the free walking prostitute over there," Jacob called then winked at Irina...Irina was actually silent.

I quickly turned to make sure she was either dead or had left.

She was standing there grinning.

"The plot thickens," she eventually calls out.

"This little puppet is in love with Bella." Irina picked things up quickly!

"Puppet?" Jacob laughed out.

"I'll show you puppet," Jacob winked at her again, giving her a smile that would have had me pining for him, if I had fancied men.

"Oh yes, I am sure you think you could, but you're just a child, you act like a child, you look like a child, so I am under no illusion that you will perform like one."

"Oh hey, that's just insulting, yet very, very hot," Jacob called enthusiastically.

"Enough" I interputed, this was getting out of hand...way, way out of hand.

"Eddie's with me tonight kid, but I'm sure I'll see you around realllll soon," Irina purred.

URGH – Sick approaching.

"Irina do you love me?" I asked

"Of course I do," she replied as though it was a fact of life. Well damn, I was expecting her to say NO.

"Why do you love me?"

"I've always loved you Eddie, only you, no other man cuts it like you do," Irina put her head down blushing.

"You're my foreign lover, my Eddie, _MINE," _She scowled while glaring over quickly at Bella.

"Edward, always gets the stalkers" Emmett tried to make a joke, while grabbing Irina and lifting her over his shoulder, "so as a protective brother, I think I should haul this little beauties ass out of here."

"LET ME DOWN!" Irina was shouting and hitting Emmett hard on the back.

"Irina, you and I have some serious talking to do," Emmett demanded. "Wait till I tell Rose about this," he warned.

"You wouldn't?" Irina asked in horror.

"Oh but I will, she is going to love every word I tell her, too." Then we heard nothing more as he went through a door...I may buy that door since it was the best door in existence at this moment in time.

"Bella, can we talk alone for a moment please?" I asked

"No you both cannot talk. Bella, you have a big game tomorrow, say good evening to everyone and we are going." I kind of figured Charlie always got his own way.

"NO" Bella shouted...Hmmm Maybe Charlie didn't always get his own way!

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked in a threatening tone.

"Dad, you know I love you, but please don't make me say something I am going to regret...please?" she begged.

"If you think I am going to let you throw the semi finals for...for...him," he said, bitter and twisted, "then I have seriously raised you completley wrong."

"What is so wrong with me?" I asked politely, no need to piss him off more than he already was!

"Look at you," Charlie snorted, I insultingly looked myself over...I think I scrubbed up quite well actually.

"Dad, ENOUGH!" Bella snapped, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door as soon as we excited the building I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her like my life depended on it, her taste was so unique sending my body into a spiral of emotions and then the flashes started, I quickly turned to see photographers snapping pictures of us rapidly.

"Shit." Bella and I shouted simultaneously.

I grabbed Bella's hand pulling her to my side instantly and running over to the cars lined up for everyone at the party, we jumped in and I quickly told the cab driver to take us to our hotel.

Bella and I sat there holding hands and regaining our breaths, then Bella turned to me with a smile on her face, "Did you mean everything you said back there?"

"Everything" I assured her, I removed my hands from hers and gently placed it on her cheek, skimming my fingers lightly up and down. "I cannot believe how quickly I have come to love you, Bella Swan, but there is no denying I do," Bella's eyes lowered and her face became a crimson red and then she shot her head up and angered seemed to lay there for a moment.

"Do you love Irina?"

"I am not in love with Irina Bella, that I can assure you, I suppose somewhere deep inside I love her for everything we have been through together over the years, but I feel that love and respect has more than diminished tonight, she was...vile!" it was the best word I could use to summon Irina up.

Bella nodded with a smile on her face, "I could think of a few choice words for her." We pulled up to the hotel and there were camera crews all over. The flashes started and I quickly grabbed Bella pulling her through the doors to safety.

Bella insisted on her room and she dragged me to her room, throwing me on the bed and she pulled my clothes off, throwing them around the room along with hers. She sat on top of me and I was virtually drooling at her body. Her arms were small yet her muscles were amazing. I skimmed my fingers gently down her ribs as Bella placed the palm of her hands on my chest. We lay there for a moment just smiling at each other.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered out and with those words I grabbed her sides and pulled her down and turned us around, I kissed her with everything in me, moving along her neck, down her valley, and lightly moving to her breasts, where I traced my tongue around each of her nipples that instantly hardened in my mouth.

Bella grabbed hold of my hair tightly as I moved down to her stomach and kissed along the way, stopping at her navel and tracing my tongue around slowly. Bella's legs wrapped tightly around my legs forcing me to move. "Please," she gasped out. I obliged immediately moving slowly down to her centre, Bella's body shivered expectantly.

I moved to Bella's clit slowly circling my tongue around and inserting two fingers into her, Bella's hands scrunched harder in my hair, making me gasp with pleasure. Bella's moans were growing louder as my tongue moved quicker and just as Bella was ready to come I bit down on her clit causing Bella to scream "Oh!" She gasped "My" another shaking breath, "God!" She continued to yell, my fingers pressing at the place I knew she needed, and my teeth grazing on her. Bella's walls eventually stopped contracting and her breathing became less erratic and thankfully her grip loosened on my hair. I was fairly certain i had a bald patch now.

Bella lifted up leaving me alone before she grabbed at my hands, pulling me up the bed, and threw me on my back. Bella's hands started at my chest where she kissed along and grazing her teeth on my nipples, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my body felt like a hot wire.

Bella licked from my stomach to my most definite erect penis. Bella placed both her hands tightly around the bottom of my dick while her lips kissed the head. I swear I nearly came there and then "Fuck," I wheezed out grabbing hold of the sheets on the bed tightly, not wanting to touch her hair that was now sprawled amazingly across my legs.

Bella licked around the base and slowly moved her hands up and down while placing me in her mouth causing a rather loud gasp to escape my lips. I thrusted up slightly with excitement and Bella began moving at an excessive rate. I could feel my heart beating so fast, the pounding began in my ears, my fingers began tingling, and my breathing ragged. Bella moved like lightening causing everything in me to move south and explode. Bella swallowed every last drop that escaped me. I didn't know whether to thank her, kiss her, plead with her to do it again, show my appreciation by returning the favour, or just throw her on her back and plunge so deep into her amazing body, neither of us can move for a week.

Bella began kissing up my stomach and moving quickly to my chest, I grabbed Bella and with some force (_which I was surprised I had, since she had just drained me dry_), threw her on her back and lay straight on top of her kissing her hard. My hands moved to either side of Bella's head and her legs lifted around my waist tightly. She squeezed me between her thighs making my erection jump to life in one second flat. I slowly entered Bella, both of use moaning around the kiss at the satisfaction we both felt.

I started slow rough movements, I couldn't seem to get deep enough. I wanted Bella to envelope me with everything she had, I wanted her to consume me, need me, have me stay in her indefinitely.

"I love you," I gasped while moving away for breath, moving my lips immediately to her neck where I sucked gently, so badly wanting to mark her, to let everyone know she was mine, but Bella quickly pulled away making my eyes move to meet hers.

"I have a game tomorrow," she reminded me, obviously having a mark on your neck was not the best decision a pro tennis player could have on her semi finals.

Bella's hands moved around my back pulling me tighter to her and I moved with every bit of energy in me, fast, rough and deep as Bella's moans sent me over the edge. Just as I was about to spill into her, Bella's walls contracted around me, sending me into complete and utter bliss.

When we both finally calmed down I moved and lay on my side beside Bella pulling her to me and kissing her shoulder.

"I feel like I've just had the most amazing workout of my life," Bella gasped and then started laughing. I smiled back proud I had made her feel like that, Bella moved onto her side so she was facing me and pecked me softly on the lips.

"You must sleep," I demanded tracing my fingers down her cheek. "You have to be up early for your big game." Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I lay with Bella in my arms the entire night and I did not for one second believe there would be another night she would not be there.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie meyers owns EVERYTHING twilight

Beta: RoseT - who i would like to thank so much for taking time out to do this.

This chapter ends on a bit of a cliffy, sorry about that, just makes it a bit more interesting for the next chapter, hope you all enjoy - thanks for reading.

**EPOV**

It had been a long amazing night, I was awoken suddenly and abruptly by the alarm clock. Bella reached over automatically to turn it off. I rolled my right arm over her pulling her into my chest and kissing her hair.

"Good morning beautiful,"I gushed, Bella scooted her bum against my groin giving me an immediate erection that was painful. I think every single particle of blood in my body had went straight to my dick!

"Hmmm," Bella purred out, scooting her bum even harder into me.

I traced my fingers down Bella's sides, slowly moving to her waist, that's when Bella shivered with anticipation; I grabbed Bella's right leg and yanked it over my hip providing me full access to her sweet opening.

Bella's right arm moved up behind her head and she placed it securely around my neck forcing herself backwards urging me to hurry up. I chuckled slightly, "Eager," I teased.

"Uh-hu" was all she could manage to gasp out as I placed my fingers on her clit, rubbing in slow even motions, earning me the pleasure of hearing Bella's cries of pleasure, causing my erection to somehow grow bigger.

I nipped Bella's clit a few times making her jump slightly, but then I continued rubbing harder, pressing down harder until I heard her breathing speed up, her body became stiff and I knew she was about to cum. "Don't stop," she insisted..._Like I was going to stop, I was getting a fucking kick out of watching my girl moan and tense in pleasure._

When Bella came off her high she released her grip on my neck and turned around slowly, "Thank you," she smiled up to me. "What a great wakeup call that was," she laughed slightly then put her head down.

With the tip of my fingers I lifted Bella's chin to look me in the eyes, "I want you?" It was a question, Bella had training to get to before her big game. I completely understood if she didn't have time, personally I would make time, but that's just me!

Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of her, "Do your worst," she winked up at me then she pulled at my neck to move down to kiss her sweet lips. Bella's tongue slipped across mine and I moaned loudly, I positioned myself comfortably over Bella's body before entering her.

Bella moaned with pleasure into my mouth as I did hers, there was no better feeling in the world than being inside Bella, I could reside here for the remainder of my days.

I moved with enthusiasm and eagerness, thrusting in and out with force exactly how Bella told me she liked it. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and she pulled me deeper into her causing another loud groan to escape my lips. A few moments more and Bella and I came together, that feeling of finishing together was second to none in my life. I craved her very essence, her being, I just craved Bella far too much.

An hour later and Bella was kissing me goodbye at the elevator. "You'll be at the game won't you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world sweet cheeks," Bella moved back calling, "Love you," while the elevator doors closed. "Love you more," I shouted back then headed to my room.

"Good morning," Jasper uttered all friendly, but also seeming rather nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...nothing's wrong exactly, just a little...awkward."

"SPILL, JASPER!" I shouted loudly.

"Well, we had a guest stay over last night"

"WHO?" I demanded to know, well mainly demanded him to say it. I knew he was going to say Irinia.

"Irina."

"And what the fuck would she be staying here for? Shit, if Bella finds out she will fucking Kill me. Are you so selfish Jasper, seriously?"

"Emmett brought her back here because she would not tell him where she was staying. Apparently she had rented somewhere out of town, he thought he was doing what was for the best."

"What was he thinking? He should have left her on the fucking street. She'll have made her way home for god sake...shit I could have brought Bella back here, she would have gone ballistic." _It was a quick irrational though. Of course I wouldn't expect him to leave her on the street._

"I know, I've had this out with him this morning. He feels terrible Edward, but it's done, we just need to get her out unseen."

"Oh yes, because she is going to willingly do that." I snarled. "It's perfect for her."

"You stayed with Bella last night Edward, I doubt Bella will be worrying about seeing Irina walk out of our hotel."

"You don't know Bella. She has a tendency to be a bit paranoid." I shook my head, what a fine mess these two seem to get me into.

"I'm going for a walk, just get her out of here before I get back," I demanded.

I went to a little cafe down the street. It was relatively empty so I ordered a coffee and then went and sat in the back to go undetected.

Emotions were swirling around in my head, I felt sick but at the same time ecstatic that Bella told me she loved me. I felt a dull ache in my chest suddenly realising I had everything I wanted and the only way to go now is down!

An hour later I returned to the hotel and found Irina had left quickly and quietly after she heard me leave..._now here it is_, this is what I was talking about, this is where my life goes down, because something crafty was up when this little minx done as she was told. She was up to something, I just didn't know what.

"It was not devious Edward; she had a hangover and just wanted to get home."

"Emmett you are so fucking naive, you make the pope look a sinner for Christ sake."

"Seriously, Edward; that is the best you can come up with?" Emmett laughed out.

I shook my head not in the mood for him trying to make me laugh.

"If Bella freaks out over this, I swear to god Bro, it's your ass on the line." Emmett rolled his eyes exaggeratingly to me. "Fine...whatever," he called, I moaned in response, I fucking hate that word!

"I'm going to take a shower before we head out to watch Bella," I mentioned.

"Hold up," Jasper said as he cocked his head around his bedroom door. "You have practice for your big game tomorrow."

"And?" I whined sarcastically.

"Do you really need to watch Bella play? You have the biggest game of your life tomorrow, I think she would understand you not turning up," Jasper acted as though he was doing me the favour.

"If you think I am going to miss Bella's semi-final you are somewhat twisted in the head, Jazz."

"Edward," He snapped sternly.

"Jazz bro," Emmett quickly jumped in. "Do not push the man, he is about ready to flip and I will not defend you if you push him any further."

"Thank you," I said to Emmett, "but brown nosing me is not going to make me forget what you have done." I walked to the my room ready to close the door before quickly snarling, "but, again thank you Emmett and Jazz...go screw yourself." and then I slammed the door. As a brother, Jasper was second to none, he was amazing and a serious family man, but as a manager he was getting on my last nerve!

We took to the seats at court 7, I was trembling with excitement at the thought of watching her...in her little white skirt, running around, sweating, breathless, for some strange reason it was turning me on.

I heard whispering been chanted across the spectators and quickly noticed they were now looking at me. The newspaper photographers quickly turned and started snapping shots of me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"EDWARD," they all called trying to get me to give them a decent pose. "Enough," Jazz shouted." Edward is here to watch a fellow player, there is no reason to cause any stress to my player."

"Or brother," Emmett snapped while jabbing Jasper. Jasper looked at him with a questioning look. "He is first and foremost your brother, stop acting like an ass," Emmett continued. I couldn't help but smile at both of them; they were both trying to help me out.

"How long have you and Bella been a couple?" One (supposedly) reporter asked.

"No comment," Jasper shouted.

"Long enough," I decided to intervene, instead of my manager slash brother thinking he could deal with my life.

"Are you in love?" Another one shouted up and then the crowd went into an uproar as the players started coming onto the court. I began to shuffle slightly, excited and nervous all rolled into one for Bella.

Bella looked up into the crowd, I could see her eyes searching for me and for the briefest moment I had never felt as happy in my life – Bella wanted me..._go figure!_

I smiled while raising my hand to wave and Bella caught my eye, she smiled at me so adoringly I wanted nothing more than to run down and give her a kiss...but I couldn't, could I? No, no, I couldn't, well...why the hell not?

I quickly stood up and Bella looked at me suspiciously while placing her bottle and bag down on the chair next to the umpire. I knew she had a few moments to spare before the game was eventually called to start, trying to get through the crowd was a little difficult, they were not moving for shit, so a bit of elbowing and nudging was in order. Bella finally realised what I was doing and headed to meet me. I had to turn left to ensure I did not go near the reporters, I couldn't be bothered with them interfering with my "good luck" speech.

Bella ran over slightly and the crowd went quieter than usual when I finally got to Bella, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her lips to mine. I stopped a few inches so we didn't quite touch, "You nervous?" I whispered to her.

"Nah," she clied while shaking her head slightly side to side.

"So you don't want my good luck speech?" I laughed out slightly.

"I have to go get ready, Edward." Bella said moving in to kiss me, I pulled back laughing.

"Not so fast," I whispered, noticing everyone around us was trying their best to hear what we were discussing.

"Good luck sweet cheeks, I know you don't need it, but I'm so proud of you and may I say you look fucking sexy as hell," Bella laughed at my response.

"Now..." I called while leaning closer, "a kiss for luck." I pulled Bella to me and her arms stretched out to wrap around my head. There was nothing but silence around us, then I heard clicking and as I pulled away from Bella I realised the reporters were on us.

"Shit...sorry" I gasped out to Bella, Bella laughed "I don't care if everyone knows, Edward." Bella lowered her head slightly before looking back up at me and whispered, "I love you," and then there was a gasp.

_Seriously! _Did the crowd have to be so fucking nosey?

"Love you more sweet cheeks, now go kick some ass." Bella laughed slightly to me and leaned in giving me one final quick kiss before running to her seat next to the bitch she was playing...I didn't know who she was, didn't frankly care, I just knew Bella was going to whip her ass anyway.

It took me a few minutes to get back to my seat with a disapproving look from Jazz and a massive smile off Emmett.

"Fuck you," I whispered to Jazz while the crowd clapped loudly at the umpire calling, "Game."

I rubbed my hands together, sitting tensely waiting for Bella to make her serve.

She hit the ball and it went straight into the net, I felt the blood drain from my face. Bella never and I mean NEVER did that.

"Serve." the umpire called as though it was a pain in the ass to do so twice in ten seconds, I growled to myself with annoyance, Bella looked at me apologetically and I smiled back at her reassuringly.

**BPOV**

OH MY GOD

I hit the fucking net...the net...never in my career have I done that...distractions, I let myself get distracted and its ruining my game. I looked up at Edward, My stomach in knots. He could see the despair on my face, I felt embarrassed at doing that.

_I am the best _I chanted over and over.

_You ARE champion _I reminded myself.

_You will NOT be knocked out while Edward is watching you...you WILL NOT._

I took my stand eager to prove myself right and then I hit the ball...hitting the net again.

"NO," I shouted while everyone gasped, the first point given to my opponent Lauren Molley.

I did not dare look at Edward again. What must he be thinking of me?

I took a deep breath, a shiver passed through me making me feel even more nervous suddenly thinking what I would do if I lost Wimbledon!

I looked up to my father who was shaking his head at me. I closed my eyes and put my head down to the grass shaking it slightly then I looked straight into Lauren's eyes. She had a smile on her face... and boy was this little bitch going down.

I hit the ball over the net without her even realising 15/15 was called. I heard Edward shout out my name and that brought a smile to my face. I hit my serve again and did exactly the same thing at 30/15. I looked over to Lauren with a smug grin...yeah she wasn't fucking smiling now...the bitch!

**EPOV**

Bella was two breaks in the last set while Lauren had yet to win one; I felt pride wash through me. "Fantastic isn't she?" I whispered out to Jasper.

"Yeah," he muttered sarcastically while looking at his watch. "What is up with you?" I snapped, because he was acting ridiculous lately.

"Nothing," he snapped causing my blood to boil.

"That's it we are having words after this game. " I said then suddenly retracting with, "Well, when I get back from seeing Bella, which will be later tonight...maybe tomorrow morning...but anyway, god damn it, when I next see you after this game we will be having words."

Jasper just laughed shaking his head.

The person sitting next to me suddenly shuffled and I turned to see Irina standing there placing herself between us.

"Get the fuck away from me," I snapped out. If Bella spotted us two sitting together, I was imagining more that her tennis racket would be heading in this direction.

"Foreign lover, I know you don't mean that."

"You are an embarrassment," Emmett whispered over so not to distract anyone from the game.

"Yeah...what he said." I snapped nodding profusely like a fool.

Irina shrugged her shoulders turning to watch the game as though everything was okie dokie.

I decided since she was being quiet I would not moan at her, but the moment she touched my leg, I jumped slightly demanding Jasper swap places with me.

"Quiet please," was called from the umpire and I felt so much shame for disrupting Bella's match. If she shouted at me, I would take everything she gave me, I deserved it.

I nodded apologetically and sat down quietly.

"Dick," Irina snarled over at me, I ignored her going back to watch the game.

Half an hour later it seemed Bella had picked up on Irina being there because it was tied at four all. Bella was nervous it was evident she had won up to the semi-finals without losing a set, she was worrying and I knew it was all mine and Irina's fault. I knew she was wondering what she was doing here, why she was sitting with us, I wanted to scream down and tell her to ignore the bitch, she was doing it on purpose...and she was, she knew the effect it was having on Bella and she was grinning away like a Cheshire fucking cat.

"Get the fuck out of here," I snarled.

"No, I don't think I will." Irina smiled at me, while turning back to watch the match.

It was a nightmare of a game to watch, I had bitten pretty much all my nails to oblivion.

"I knew we shouldn't have come," Jasper just had to comment.

"Why? You knew Irina would show up?"

"I had an idea she would," he whispered back to me.

Bella won the next game…..just. Irina had to go. While they were swapping sides I tried, but the bitch was having none of it. In the end I swapped places with Emmett putting two people between me and Irina. I felt more comfortable about it, I just hoped Bella did!

It was a gruelling game and Bella lost the next one. My heart was in my mouth, my nails were nothing short of stumps. I felt cold run right through my body….I was a nervous wreck and seeing Bella looked worried….well, it scared the fuck out of me.

How could I reassure Bella? What did she need me to do? I could hardly drag Irina out of her seat and throw her down the stairs _although the idea was great _it was still wrong.

"Come on, Bella. You can do it," I shouted loudly….too loud; everyone turned and stared at me.

Bella looked up and smiled at me, I mouthed _I love you, _in hopes she could lip read and Bella took a deep breath before facing her opponent.

A further ninety minutes later and I felt the blood drain from my face….it was match point, this just happened to be the worst game Bella had ever player….EVER, and I just hoped to god she won, because quite frankly, I was worried I was going to get the blame.

Lauren was serving and Bella took one glance and me and then Irina. I could see she was tensing, nerves oozing from her. She had never came as close to losing in her life. She felt the fear, panic, and every other emotion that came with the possibility that you could actually lose your first ever game and at the worst possible time, semi-finals.

The ball was being hit with more force and panic I have ever witnessed in a game, the tension was everywhere, who was going to do it? Who would make a fateful mistake?

Then one did, the ball hit green with precision, a clear winner…..

"Game set and match…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**Beta: RoseT**

Apologies regarding the delay in this chapter, I sent this to my Beta last week and she unfortunately never received it, but alas its here now lol

_Enjoy_

**BPOV**

What the…..FUCK?

I lost because of him, because of Edward fucking Cullen and that skanky bitch sitting a few seats down from him. "Argh" I screamed, I don't lose matches I never lose matches _I AM THE BEST._

_Would it be wrong to demand an immediate rematch? _Because I was better than Lauren, there was no question, she was nowhere near ranked as good as me, her servings were less precise, her foot work is terrible, half the time she just gets fucking lucky….

Like today, I was distracted; the bitch got lucky and WON….she won over ME.

IT'S NOT POSSIBLE I wanted to scream it from the side lines, demand the umpire give me another shot, I could not lose Wimbledon….

I couldn't.

And not in front of Edward.

_Oh god Edward! _

He has witnessed the cruel humiliation of what just occurred.

"BELLA," I heard Edward yell my name. I didn't look up. I couldn't... couldn't bear to see the pity in his face, I didn't want pity, for god sake I was the best.

I could hear my father now, _'I told you, you should have stayed well away.' The _problem was, I couldn't argue with him, because he was right, he always was!

My stomach was churning, this was like a bad dream, I was actually living a nightmare, this could not be happening.

"BELLA," was shouted again, I ran to the chair, grabbed my towel, bag and bottle of water and headed to the changing rooms. I couldn't face him, I didn't know whether I was fuming with Edward or annoyed with myself.

I couldn't face him when I was feeling like this, I would end up taking it out on him and that just wasn't fair….or was it?

We had the most turbulent two weeks, more ups and downs than any elevator I had ever known.

More arguments than any politicians, more sex than the best prostitute out there, so why the hell did I feel like I loved him and loathed him at the same time?

"What the hell was that?" I heard my father yell as he walked into my changing room.

"Hmmm…..lets think about this," I mocked.

"Bella, what the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know," I cried in shame; suddenly I had no sarcasm in me to give.

"Darling," my father whispered walking up to me and placing his arms tightly around me pulling me close to his chest. "You are still the best, you know that right?" I laughed slightly feeling a tear trickle down my right cheek.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Bella," I heard shouted while the door swung open, it was Edward, "Babe" he continued.

"Edward, leave it, I will speak to you later."

"But Bella, sweet cheeks…" Edward's voice was rasp, he sounded upset and that hurt even more.

"Later, Edward" I was adamant.

"Like she said move the hell along," My father called sternly. It was obvious there was no love loss there what so ever.

"You are not doing this again, you are not pushing me away," Edward said in an aggressive tone.

"Edward, I am not pushing you away, I just want to spend some time with my father right now."

"If you truthfully mean that, let me kiss you goodbye."

He had a fair point.

I just couldn't do it.

_Why?_

"That isn't appropriate son, she will contact you later," My father spoke in my hesitancy, I hugged him tighter showing my appreciation.

"Oh god Bella…please," Edward was actually begging and I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss him or kill him, I needed to think.

"I can not lose you, Bella."

"Why? Cause it's the final tomorrow and you need me around to make you feel better, like I needed you here today? Yeah well it may have helped if you hadn't brought miss bitch slap with you."

"Bella you cannot believe I brought her here?" I knew he didn't, but I was too mad and i needed to blame someone, anyone for what had happened.

I JUST LOST WIMBLEDON!

I broke down and cried, cried so much my eyes were stinging. My father hugged me tighter and then I felt my father move slightly and then Edward's arms were around me, his chin was resting on my hair, his hands rubbing on my back in calm soothing motions.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

I briefly wondered how he got my father to move and let him take over….strange.

"Is it enough, Edward?"

"What? After everything you can actually ask me that?" he sounded mad.

"We both work away a lot Edward, we both have careers and we can be in different countries and different states in America, separated from each other for months at a time, is it really worth the struggle and heartache? I'm just not so sure anymore."

"Don't you dare, don't you dare do this Bella Swan!" Edward sounded so panicked my heart actually jumped. I moved my head from his chest and he caught my face in his hands pulling my lips to his. I revelled in his taste, his scent had my head floating I allowed myself to close my eyes and enjoy the moment a few seconds longer than I should have.

I pulled back regrettably, seeing nothing but love in his eyes and feeling nothing but disgust in Edward for making me lose concentration on the game, my career was down the toilet all because of him.

"It isn't worth our time and effort Edward, you know it isn't, so lets make a quick break now and save ourselves the heartache."

"Bella, no, you don't mean it!"

"Actually Edward I do."

"Bella," Edward's voice caught and I could tell he was holding back the urge to cry, I had to do this quick, one painful memory and it was over with, I just had to provide one comment to get rid of him…

"I used you Edward, I told you I only wanted you for these two weeks and then it was over. Your services are no longer required." I took a step back and moved towards my towel, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"If I win tomorrow you said I could ask anything of you."

"That was childish play, Edward."

"You said I could ask you anything and I plan to."

"Well, when you lose I will only ask that you leave me be." It hurt to be this cruel it truly did, but I was looking at him with love and detest, if I felt detest I didn't love him. Did I?

"You love me Bella, you do, you don't want me to leave, you love me, for god's sake."

"No Edward….no I don't." _WHY WAS I BEING SO CRUEL WHEN THE FACT OF THE MATTER WAS….._

"Get out of my life, Edward." _YES, YES I DID LOVE EDWARD CULLEN, WITH EVERYTHING IN ME._

I ran into the showers, took my clothes off and let the water spray down my back, the crying erupted and was not stopping any time soon. I was only thankful the water echoed so loudly no one would hear my loud pitiful cries.

"I love you for fuck sake," I yelled out, my eyes were now stinging off crying, my body shaking with utter panic, my whole body felt limp and I quickly jumped out wrapping the towel around me and heading back to the lockers. I heard my father and Edward arguing and I hid around the lockers like a child desperate to hear what they were saying without me disturbing them.

"I love her, Mr. Swan, and I have no intentions of losing her," Edward called with determination in his voice.

"Are you deaf son, she told you she did not want you, why humiliate yourself?"

"Because I know she loves me, I know she is mad right now, truly I do, but she loves me and I will NOT lose her!"

"Get out of here before I call security, you will not see my daughter again…over my dead body."

"Dad," I shouted running around the lockers and locking eyes with Edward "Dad, don't say that, please don't say that,"

"Say what?" He seemed confused.

"I was mad dad, I wanted to take it out on someone, I took it out on Edward." My eyes never strayed from his and the smile on his face with delectable. "I love him, Dad." A lump came to my throat as I saw a tear shed down Edwards cheek, along with the quick thought of '_God I hope he is not a fucking crier…_that I could not handle!_'_

"Dad leave us alone," I asked before he could argue back with me. He just stared at me bewilded by my sudden turn around in moods…._PMS was looming, what can I say?_

The moment my father stormed out Edward ran to me pulling my body to his catching my lips instantly. I jumped wrapping my legs tightly around him, Edward grabbed the towel and yanked it from my soaking body leaving me naked against his annoying clothes, I grabbed at his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, Edward unloosened the zip of his jeans letting them fall to the floor. He pushed into me instantly, my breath caught and I suddenly thought, "_Edward is all I need"._

Half an hour later we emerged from the locker room to a full awaiting press. "Fuck" I moaned while passing them by, "What made you change strategy?" one reporter asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You played different, I was wondering why that was?" He repeated with a smug look on his face then quickly looking at Edward.

"What are you insinuating?" I snapped. Edward nudged me briefly. "She will be at the press conference later gentleman, you can ask her your questions then, although…" he said while beginning to move, "THAT you cannot ask her, you hear me?" Edward snapped before pulling me along.

I looked up at him suddenly realising I had someone who was going to defend me with everything he had, and by god, I was going to do the same with him.

Edward wrapped his arm around my neck and I cuddled into his side, ignoring the snapping of pictures all around us. I felt calm and happy, momentarily forgetting I had lost Wimbledon. Since Wimbledon had brought me Edward, had I truly lost? Or had it given me something more than I could ever have dreamed of having?

"You're glowing," Edward laughed.

"Yes, the sex has perked me up slightly, rosy cheeks and everything." I laughed while climbing into the car waiting for us.

We jumped in and headed back to the hotel, the press conference was going to be gruelling, fortunately they would be spending most of the afternoon talking to Lauren, after all she was the winner.

"I have to go see my brothers, I'll be up shortly." Edward kissed me briefly before getting out of the elevator on his floor.

"See you soon," I called while smiling thinking of only the positives Wimbledon had brought me.

**EPOV**

I stormed through the doors, ran to my room sunk my head into the pillow and screamed, I mean growling screamed banging my hands of the bed in frustration.

I had almost lost her…

I cried, cried like I had never cried before, the fear I felt in that moment in the locker rooms would haunt me for the rest of my days, the fear running through my body that I could lose her ate me up inside.

Was this natural to feel like this so soon after meeting someone? Then I remembered, I had been besotted with Bella for more years than I care to remember.

The pierce stabbing pain in my chest at the moment of begging her not to leave me was excruciating. I never knew pain could be that bad, never realised that I suddenly had everything I ever wanted by just having Bella. I didn't care about winning tomorrow, I didn't care about tennis, I had enough money to live on for ten life times. I didn't need any more, I'd quit to travel with Bella, I refused to spend months apart at a time.

I composed myself after punching the bed a few more times and walked into the bathroom to wash my face with cold water, hopefully relieving the blotchy red that would be on my face proving I had been weeping like a child.

After ten minutes I walked out my room to see Jasper and Emmett standing there with weary faces.

"By the looks of your face, I take it, it didn't go well?" Emmett asked.

"No, Bella and I are fine," I smiled at them.

"Why the tears?" Jasper asking, pointing at my face.

_Well there's the water theory shot to shit._

"It's hard to explain, I haven't got time, I have to head up stairs to see Bella."

"Wait," Jasper begged before I could move.

"Edward it's YOUR big day tomorrow, you really need to train today, you really need to focus."

"Jasper if I don't have Bella, then believe me, there will be no point anyone turning up to watch the match tomorrow, because I would lose straight out."

"You cannot be serious?" Jasper asked shocked. "You haven't known her long enough to have a reaction like this Edward, what is the matter with you?"

"I love her, Jazz," and that shut him the fuck up all right.

Jasper didn't say another word, I was imagining he was remembering how he first felt while being with Alice. The uncertainty of whether Alice loved him back, the pain of thinking if he would ever lose her. That is what I imagined was going through his mind.

But in reality, he was probably thinking how to work around how me being in love with Bella could improve my game tomorrow and _practising _is what Bella would want me to do!

Who knew whether he was in brother mode or manager mode?

"Well, it only took you five years to admit it!" Emmett laughed out, walking over to me and shaking my hand, "Welcome to the real world, bro."

"The real world?" I asked while laughing wondering what he meant.

"Being a grown up of course, being in love is a whole new ball game, take me and Rose for example…" I stopped him there holding my hand up.

"Tell me this another time Em, I need to see Bella." Emmett rolled his eyes, "new love" he laughed out while I ran out the door to the elevator, nearly collapsing with shock with the little sod opened on the first touch.

The ride up to the next floor went fast and I ran to Bella's door, knocked and waited….and waited and waited some more.

"Bella," I shouted through the door, still no answer, I grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialled her mobile….still no answer, so I did the unthinkable and checked the door to see if it was open…it was.

I offered myself in sneaking around so not to get caught and then I headed to the bedroom suddenly hearing the shower pour down and Bella singing….I imagined the cats and dogs in the near vicinity were in a bit pain.

Well as bad as her singing was, I still loved her.

I removed my clothes jumping in the shower with her, Bella turned around quickly crashing lips off mine and holding me tightly.

"I thought you'd left me again," I whispered while our kiss parted, Bella give me a questioning look, "When you didn't answer" I offered as a statement, Bella laughed.

"Unfortunately Edward Cullen I love you, which has pretty much determined that leaving you is an impossibility." My heart thumped, my arm moved down to Bella's bottom lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist, and I banged her back against the cold stone tiles.

"I'm going to prove to you right now that leaving me is most definitely an impossibility," and with that my lips moved straight back to Bella's and for the next hour, making love was all we did before we had to make a move to the press conference.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyes owns all things Twilight.

Sorry about the delay i have been on holiday, hope you enjoy the chapter everyone

**EPOV**

"Come sit with me?" Bella begged while walking into the press conference room. I nodded in agreement following her along the isle and walking up the few steps to get to the long table.

We took the seats and I felt nervous, suddenly wondering if this whole press conference was going to revolve around the whole Bella and Edward scenario rather than Bella's game play.

_I was about to find out_.

"First question please," Bella's father called out, after he turned and give me a glare – if looks could kill I would be burnt to shreds and swept away under the carpet – fortunately for me, he couldn't so I just turned my head away from him and looked into the crowd.

"How long are you planning on staying in the UK?" The reporter asked, I felt a sudden rush of relief

"Tuesday is when we fly out," Bella mentioned casually.

"Would Edward Cullen be joining you?" the reporter continued.

"Just one question, please," Bella's father interrupted. I felt for the first time relieved he was here.

So another damn reporter asked the question annoying me to hell.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow's match Edward?" A reporter asked.

"This conference is not about me," I reminded them sternly, I knew I should have waited in my room, but oh no, not me, I was whipped like a fool and would do anything Bella asked.

The questions continued; a few about Bella and I, but luckily Charlie always intervened and drove the questions around Bella's game. Needless to say, the conference didn't last too long and then we headed for food.

**Edward's POV**

**The Final**

I sat up in bed, Bella was still asleep and I had never felt nerves like this. Could I actually be ranked number one again? Could I take Jacob down? Could I? Could I? Fucking hell no, I could not, what was I doing here? I was about to humiliate myself in front of the whole nation and most of the tennis world. My hands started shaking and then Bella woke up, turning to me and placing her arms tightly around me.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I said. My heart began pounding, I broke out in a sweat; never had I felt so scared in my entire life.

"It's just a game Edward, you are going to be ranked number two if you lose, it's better than when you came here."

"Not very comforting Bella, not in the slightest, love."

"Would you like me to de-stress you," she winked at me.

_Idiotic question really!_

"Hmm do I really need to answer that?" I asked while scooting down the bed and wrapping my arms around Bella's body.

Bella pushed on my chest and I looked at her questionably.

"I said I would de-stress you," Bella promised while pushing me on my back and kissing down my abs, and moving to my suddenly rock hard erection.

I didn't have it in me to argue about not pleasing her first. I always did, not because it made Bella happy, although that sure helped, but I loved to do it.

_But this was just as good!_

Bella's lips wrapped tightly around me and I jumped from the sensation. "Fuck," I growled out feeling myself somehow get harder in the process. Bella's tongue swept along my tip while taking me in further and further causing my hands to grab hold of the bed sheets – _it was that or her hair – _I figured she'd prefer the sheets.

I squirmed with pleasure while thrusting slightly, but trying to stop myself from pushing too hard and then Bella's hands wrapped around the bottom of my shaft and I damn near exploded, I held the pleasure for as long as I could because I never wanted this to end.

With a few more movements I came, I tried to pull away from Bella at the time, but she forced me to remain still, taking everything my body gave out…_I was quite proud of her for that._

"You know how much I love you right?" I asked Bella. She just smiled and nodded. "Well, I think it just trebled." I joked out; Bella slapped me across the leg and laughed out loud.

"You need to get to practice," Bella reminded me while lifting up out of bed and heading for the bathroom. I jumped up to grab her around the hips to repay her for what she had just done, but she hurried away from me…._damn it!_

"Practice," she reminding me again why I was a nervous wreck in the first place. I heard the shower turn on and I slowly crept towards the cubical, but a question suddenly struck me. "Do you regret meeting me, Bella?" she jumped slightly realising I was right outside the cubical door. She looked at me strangely. "I mean after yesterday, if I hadn't been there, Irina wouldn't have been, you would have won."

"How could you ask me that, Edward?" I shrugged my shoulders and half smiled with regret.

Bella turned back towards the spraying water and then Bella started singing _Frank Sinatra, _she was mocking me.

"_And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain"_ I shivered with the realisation that this was my final match in my pro career. "M_y friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case of which I'm certain, I've lived a life that's full, I travelled each and every high way and more, much more than this, I did it my way."_

"Are you trying to make me more nervous, or are you mocking me?" I asked Bella. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at me endearingly.

"This song is about me, Edward. I'm trying to answer your question," she called while turning her face back towards the splashing water.

"_Regrets, I have a few, but then again, too few to mention, I did what I had to do, and saw it through without exemption._"

"How the hell do you know Frank Sinatra?" I asked, Bella shook her head and continued still.

"_I planned each chartered course, each careful step along the byway, and more, much more than this, I did it my way._"

Strangely enough the song did sound like both our lives, everything had been planned and now I was going to do this final match my way.

"Sing along with me, Edward," Bella chirped loudly amongst the high spray of water.

I walked into the shower with her, pulling her back to my chest and joined in with her.

"_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew, when I bit off more than I can chew, but through it all, when there was doubt, I ate it up and spat it out, I faced it all and I stood tall and did itttt myyyy way._"

Bella turned around in my arms smiling at me and kissing my chest, I wound my arms around the bottom of her back, taking in the smell of her; she smelt amazing.

"_I've loved, I've laughed and cried," _I laughed as Bella continued on, "_I've had my fill, my share of losing._"

"You're referring to me again aren't you?" I laughed out.

"_And now as tears subside, I find its all so amusing, to think I did it all, and may I say, not in a shy way, oh no, oh no not me, I did it my way."_

"You really like this song don't you?" I laughed out; Bella looked up and smiled while nodding.

"_For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself then he is naught, to say the things he truly feels, and not the one of who he kneels, the record shows, I takes the blows and didddd itttt myyyy wayyyy."_

I clapped; half thankful she had finished the god damn song and part because I understood what she meant.

"No Edward, I have no regret in what I had done what so ever, you are possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. So what? I lost Wimbledon, in the next few months I'll go and play more grand slams and win my title back and then next year I'll win Wimbledon with you by my side again. It's only one time, Edward. I now know how it feels to lose and I can quite assure you….it will NOT happen again," and I truly believed her.

"And now Edward…you do this your way, you go out there and put Jacob Black in his place and win, you win Wimbledon!"

I nodded, not feeling completely optimistic, but I put a huge smile on my face, then I jumped as I heard the phone ring in Bella's room. Bella jumped out quickly and after a few moments Bella shouted "Edward, it's for you." I knew Jasper would not let me sleep in!

I headed to the phone with no clothes on dripping wet and what I cursed at even more at was that Bella was standing there naked….soaking wet….naked…..just naked….

"Hi Jazz."

"How'd you know it was me?" he snapped.

"Well let me think…..it's the final today and you want me to practice, so I pretty much assumed it was fucking YOU!"

"Clever bastard aren't you?" Jasper mocked.

"Be down in five minutes," I looked at Bella from her head to her toes, noticing the trickles of water continuously running down her body.

"Give me thirty."

"NO!" Jasper shouted as I put the phone down and ran to Bella, picked her up and threw her on the bed with me on top of her, both sliding off each other, but not caring what so ever, our kiss was frantic, as though we'd die if we didn't make love immediately, well god damn it, we had better get to it then….you know, just so we lived!

Forty five minutes later Bella and I walked hand in hand into my hotel room, Jasper was pacing, Emmett had a huge grin on his face, and I just didn't know what to say or do.

"About fucking time Edward, do you not realise this is the biggest game of your life, or do you just not care?"

"Of course I care, but seriously Jasper, why practice? I think I am prepped enough to just get out there and kick his butt."

"No Edward, no…you really aren't, do you realise he is number one?"

"I was number one Jasper and look what happened to me," Bella snapped out, shutting Jasper straight up.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything towards you."

"I know" Bella commented, seemingly to regret her words instantly.

"I'll quickly go and get my gear…Bella why don't you sing to Jazz and Emmett." I laughed out. They deserved the agonising pain of Bella's singing…..don't look down at me people, you haven't heard her….its fucking awful!

"You'll pay for that Edward Cullen," Bella laughed out. Emmett called, "Oh are you any good?" I laughed walking into my room, hoping she would amuse them.

Five minutes later I came out and Emmett and Bella were sitting watching the news. "

"Ready," I asked walking out with a grin on my face.

"So, are you watching me practice, Bella, or going straight to the courts?" I asked.

"Watching you of course, I want to see how hard it is to distract you, this would have been handy for us to try before I played." I looked at Bella to see if she was messing about or still mad at what happened. She smiled, her indication she was fine about the whole situation and then Jazz csaid "time." We all headed out the room, down the elevator and through the lobby, at the doors there were more camera men than at the Oscars. This was going to be a nightmare to get through.

"Move gentleman, Edward's in a hurry"….or maybe not a nightmare with Jasper here.

We were let through and Jasper pulled me through while Bella held tightly onto my hand, keeping her head low.

I spent just over an hour practising and then I started to feel sick, I tried chanting in my head '_its only another game Edward, only another game,' _as you can well imagine…..it did fuck all to ease my tension!

"Look Edward, what is the worst that can happen?" Bella asked.

"I could be humiliated," I confessed.

"This is your last pro game, yes?" I nodded. "Prove to them why you have been in the top five for the last fifteen years, prove to them you are going out on top, prove to all the critics, that you are and always have been the best and last but not least, remember how much I love you and I am proud of you no matter what, okay?" Then Bella's lips touched mine briefly before taking my hand leading me into the dressing rooms.

"Come on time to get ready no time for canoodling," Jasper continued with his most annoying habit of dictating my every god damn move. I couldn't wait for Bella to meet him as my brother, away from Wimbledon. She will realise just how amazing he is….well, to be honest I couldn't wait to see that side of Jasper again, he was a big miss!

I quickly got changed, brushing my hand through my hair a dozen times from nerves, pacing the floor, and constantly feeling like I need the toilet. Finally Bella stood in my way grabbing hold of my hips to stop my pacing. I felt sicker than I had in a long time.

"Stop this Edward, there is nothing to worry about." How the hell could she say that? I am in the final of WIMBLEDON! It's a pretty damn big thing here!

"Look bro," Emmett said while slamming his hand into my back, Bella held tightly onto me so I didn't cause us both to fall to the ground. I growled at Emmett, "Just remember its not the end of the world if you lose."

"Thanks Emmett, comforting as ever, aren't you?"

"I try bro, I try, but seriously, I will be proud of you no matter how you play."

"Okay Emmett you can stop now, you're making matters worse."

"The only thing I mean is that no matter the outcome, you will always be my younger brother who ended his career at the Wimbledon final. You should be proud bro, you should be proud," and then he hit my back gentler this time. I smiled up at him and whispered, "thanks," because my throat had tightened up and I briefly thought I was going to cry…which, lets be honest, would make me look like a total pussy in front of Bella, so a whisper was all I could manage.

"Before the game starts I want to talk to you in private, Edward," Jasper told me, Emmett and Bella looked at each other.

"We'll head out now, good luck Edward," Bella said before quickly kissing me goodbye.

Once they left Jasper indicated I sit down and he took the seat next to me.

"Okay Edward, I know I've been a bit hard on you as a manager, truly I do, but I've always wanted what is best for you. I need you to believe that," I smiled at nodded, but not totally agreeing with his statement.

"But I want to talk to you as my brother right now," I smiled at his statement, this is the Jasper I'd missed.

"I just want to say Edward, I have never been as proud of you in my life as I am right now, you deserve every moment of this and you deserve to win." _excellent another lump in my throat_

"You are genuinely the kindest, softest and most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You inspire me to want to be better, inspire me to want to work better because you do put a hundred percent in, you love the game, and I love you for that, because Edward…" Jasper stopped then and put his head down, his throat caught as though he was going to cry and trying to stop himself. "You are my hero," _oh shit the tears flooded "_and I want you to always remembered that, win, lose are draw you will always be my hero and I'm so proud of you, Edward, and proud everyone knows I am….I lo….Love you." Jasper choked the last part out and I grabbed him hard and hugged him. This is the brother I have been wanting to see for the last two weeks and he couldn't have come at a better time, because I no longer felt nervous, I felt a rush of adrenalin at wanting to now make my big brother prouder of me.

"Thank you Jazz" I mumbled out then "time" was called behind me, Jasper patted my shoulder and stood up.

"Good luck Edward….good luck," I smiled at him and he headed out.

I followed the man out to the court with Jacob at my side looking oh so sure of himself, I wanted to take him down with everything in me. I craved the win over him like never before, if not just to teach him a lesson in losing. He was to cock sure of himself and that annoyed me.

_I briefly wondered which ligaments I could blame for losing this match._

But I shook my head and concentrated on knowing I was taking him down.

I stared into the crowd and saw my family and Bella sitting there, my smile widened as I saw my mother and father sitting there and Rose and Alice. I shook my head laughing wondering how Emmett kept his big mouth shut about them flying in.

I walked over to the barrier and ushered my mother down. We had a few minutes before the game was called and my mother came running down, people moving out the way quickly for her…._I was a little peeved at that, I had to push like hell to see Bella at her game._

"Edward," my mother called hugging me tightly, "I am so proud of you, son."

"Thanks mom and thanks for coming today. You didn't need to fly all this way."

"Yes I did son, you are my life, you Jasper and Emmett, I was not going to miss the biggest game of you life."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I love you son and good luck, I'm so proud of you right now I think I'm going to cry."

"Please don't," I begged, I couldn't cry in front of the cameras. My mother kissed my cheek and headed back to the seat. I stood there staring at Bella, she smiled and I turned to see if the umpire was ready to call game. He didn't seem to be I quickly motioned for Bella to quickly join me and she ran quickly down.

"Hey babe," I laughed out.

"Hey back to you," Bella laughed also while placing her arms around my neck and I placed my arm around her lower back.

"I love you Bella, so much, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you"

"And you decide to go all sentimental on me now, with minutes to go before your game starts" I just nodded and smiled. "You would have done this without me Edward, you are worth this, you are the best, trust me," and I briefly let myself feel that I was.

"A kiss for luck?" I asked her, Bella nodded and leaned in kissing me passionately, temporarily forgetting camera's, people and family were all around us, there was just us, happy and in love.

Bella too quickly pulled away and smiled at me, "_and now, the end is near and so YOU face the final curtain," _we both laughed as Bella sang quietly . "Do this your way and your way only Edward and don't forget I'm proud of you either way," I nodded and then "GAME" was called. I briefly kissed Bella and headed over to the court, shaking Jacobs hand begrudgingly and took my stance.

Jacob grabbed the ball to serve and he stood there momentarily looking up at Bella, my whole body shook with annoyance and then he turned back to me, he tossed the ball in the air and hit it over the line.

There really was only one thing going through my mind...

_Oh fuck….._here we go!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Final Chapter - Story Complete**

I would like to thank my beta Rose for helping me with this fan-fic.

Thank you to everyone who has read this fan-fic and a thank you for leaving comments, very much appreciated, i hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**Edwards POV**

I felt numb, my whole body stood there lifeless for the briefest of moments as the game was called to start. I could hear my own heart drum profusely in my ears, my throat dried up and then I looked Jacob square in the face across the court. His grin was wide…._DICK._

The ball headed my way and I grinned at him right back, whacking the ball right back at him "ace." I looked up at Bella and winked, taking a quick glance back at Jacob…._yeah, not so smug now are you?_

'_Don't get cocky,' _I reminded myself, knowing fine well my own grin was getting wider by the second.

Needless to say, the first set went to the cocky asshole known as Jacob Black, _damn it._

Within half an hour Jacob was up two breaks. My legs were aching, my arms were drooping, my vision blurry, I was pure exhausted. Jacob had me running around in circles, wearing me down, and damn it, I knew what he was doing, but I could not seem to get the upper hand.

I could not let Jacob Black win by tiring me….

Jacob served, I took a deep breath and hit the ball straight back over. I quickly glanced up at Bella without realising the ball flew by my face and "out" was called _lucky son of a bitch, Edward Cullen._

Yeah well…luck was required at this moment in time.

I took the ball to serve and it was as if my whole tennis career passed by, every single match…_even the humiliating ones…._every single shot, every single move I noted it all. It happened in seconds and then the conversation came flooding back between me and Jasper. I looked up at my mother, who looked so proud…._although I was losing…._I wanted to make her prouder. I glanced over at my father, he nodded to me briefly. Bella was standing with her hands together next to her mouth. Emmet looked dazed. I put my head down, looked straight over at Jacob, "You're going down you son of a bitch," I whispered lightly and hit the ball back over…..

I won the set

And the next set.

Hell, I was onto the final set within the hour and my heart rate was pacing, I got the first two points and my hands began to get sweaty, panic overtook me, two more, just two more point and I was winner of Wimbledon.

_Even I would die of shock if I pulled this fucker off._

I hit the ball over and then again, a slight distraction …._which was not advised at this point in the game…._but hell I had to take a glance at Bella, she looked stunning….and the ball went straight past my head again, "point Edward Cullen."

"Well I'd be damned" I smirked over at Jacob. "Match point" was called and I won't lie, my grin was the size of the stadium. I winked at Jacob, just to wind him up a little and he hit the net.

"Oops" I laughed to myself.

_Come on Jacob, hit the net again, make this an easy defeat._

Jacob looked like he was actually going to pass out…oh I loved it, loved seeing him look terrified, this being my last pro game, he had no way to get the title back off me…._HIT THE DAMNED NET._

Jacob took his serve again and then, "GAME SET AND MATCH…EDWARD CULLEN!" The crowd went into an uproar; I dropped to the floor…..I HAD WON WIMBLEDON.

I stood up, barely able to walk with shock, I walked over to the net and shook hands with Jacob "Good game," I muttered sarcastically…._well, he deserved it._

Needless to say, Jacob didn't return the compliment.

I ran up into the crowd people grabbing at me, my mother was there first hugging me tightly. my brothers shook my hand and then I reached Bella, pulled her into my arms and kissed her, I mean seriously kissed her in front of the entire stadium, fuck…in front of the entire nation and I didn't care less.

"I love you," I called around the kiss "seriously fucking love."

Bella's arm wound around my back pulling me tighter to her as she called around the kiss, "I love you too."

I took Bella's hand and lead her down the court with me to accept my trophy. I then grabbed my belongings and pulled her into the changing rooms. Bella kept quiet the entire time until the door closed, Bella's eyes were red.

"Why are you crying?" I asked shocked.

"Because babe, you've just won Wimbledon," she ran to me, jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. "YOU" _deep breath "_WON" we both laughed and my arms wound tightly around her.

"But" Bella said, while moving her head away from me before I could kiss her, I looked at her questionably "I think you need to shower now." I rolled my eyes and Bella dropped her legs from me.

I quickly moved in and kissed her briefly while laughing and headed to the shower.

Jumping in, I could not actually still believe it, I was in total shock. After a few minutes I felt a pair of soft hands come from behind me and her finger tips traced up and down my abs, I shivered from the touch and my dick sprang to life immediately.

I turned around and grabbed Bella, pulling her tightly to me, my erection hitting her in the stomach.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" Bella laughed while tracing her fingers over my tip. I took a sharp intake of breath and picked Bella up, turning us around and hitting her back off the cold tiles, Bella slid down slightly and placed herself at the head of my cock and then she slid down on me, I don't recall who moaned the loudest, but I dare bet, we were on equal par.

My movements were quick, Bella's movements were meaningful, and I have never felt as in love in my entire life. I wasn't sure how many times I could say it before Bella wondered if I was actually insane.

My thrusts became more urgent as I felt my release build, and Bella traced her fingers down my back. I felt Bella's walls contract around me and my own release flooded into Bella. I have never felt as relaxed and happy in my entire life.

"I didn't think you would have had the energy left in you," Bella whispered in my ear causing us both to laugh. "I love a quickie now and again, but tonight Edward Cullen, you are mine…..all night."

_Yeah….did she think I was going to disagree or something?_

"Without a doubt," I called pulling her lips to mine.

"Right, get ready, you have your interview," Bella reminded me. I rolled my eyes, because facts were facts, I hated interviews.

**Two months later**

Bella had been on tour and had just won a grand slam. I knew my baby could do it, I knew I was the one who had fucked up Wimbledon for her. I would make that up to her each and every day for the rest of our lives.

**Four months later**

Bella had come to spend Christmas with me and my family. Charlie was invited, but decided he would go spend it with Jacob and his family; he was best friends with Jacobs's father.

Bella and I were sitting beside the fire on the single chair. Bella was sitting on my legs and her head was on my chest. The fire was crackling and we both sat there content with no noise around us.

"Would you like to open one of your presents?" I asked Bella, her face beamed and then she shook her head.

"No, thank you, I want to wait until tomorrow."

"But I would really love for you to open one of your presents. It's sort of one of our traditions…and I want you to be part of my family's tradition."

"Really?" Bella looked more than happy at my statement.

"Really" I promised.

Bella ran over to the tree and went to grab a present. "No," I stated walking quickly over, "I get to pick the present you open."

"That hardly seems fair," Bella pouted. My heart jumped into my mouth….those lips….I wanted them now.

I picked up a box and passed it to Bella. "Those are the rules," I warned her. Bella laughed slightly and looked at the little parcel mystified.

"Well, I'm presuming it's not perfume," she laughed to herself. I nudged her to open it and then Bella managed to get the paper off. I took the present out of her hand and got down on one knee, taking Bella's left hand in mine, Bella looked puzzled at first and then I opened the box. Bella's eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

"Bella Swan."

"YES" Bella screamed bending down and kissing me, knocking me on my back and Bella landing on me. I started to laugh then.

"Bella, you don't know what I was going to ask…I had a speech sorted out and everything." Bella started laughing.

"Sorry," She laughed while pulling herself off of me, I laughed and shook my head.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," She whispered

"Thank you," I grabbed Bella this time, placing the ring on her finger, and then pulling her back down on top of me, where we made love beside the fire.

**Five years later.**

Bella was a sleep in the hospital bed; I held her hand while sitting in the chair, just looking at how beautiful she looked.

The memories of the last five years were buzzing through my head.

We married the following year on December 24th at my family's home. Six months later, Bella won Wimbledon. Two months after than she proceeded to win the U.S. Open, and then the following month, we found out Bella was pregnant.

The birth of our daughter flashed through my mind, keeping a permanent smile on my face, while still looking at Bella asleep on the hospital bed.

At the same time, Jasper managed a young boy from Seattle who had won Wimbledon as well as another Grand Slam and was doing well. Emmett and Rose were expanding their business over to England and those two years were possibly the happiest of my family's lives.

Everything was perfect.

I took a job training young kids. I was a good teacher at tennis, I wanted to help kids reach their goal at being the best.

When our daughter, Renesmee, hit two Bella found out she was pregnant again and low and behold, she had given birth to a little boy. Bella had yet to see him as she had been so full of medication she drifted off immediately. I refused to see our son until Bella had, so I sat holding her hand smiling impatiently, just wanting to go look at our son, but not being able to take my eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world.

It was five-am, when Bella started making some sort of movement and I accidentally, shoved her! Because damn it, I wanted to see our son. She could go to sleep straight afterwards. Bella turned her head and smiled at me.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's doing fine, but I haven't seen him yet, I was waiting for you."

"Edward…our son has been alone all this time?" Bella sounded annoyed.

"Of course not, my mother and father are with him," Bella smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I love you Edward Cullen, do you know that?" I nodded and smiled.

"I'd marry you again tomorrow in a heartbeat, Bella Cullen."

"I'd accept in a heartbeat. How did I get this lucky?" Bella purred.

"You have given me two children, Bella. I think it should be me asking that question." Bella just smiled at me.

Bella pressed the button then and the nurse came through, "I would like to see my son now." The nurse nodded, took a quick glance at me…I mean from head to toe…and left the room.

"Did she just check my husband out?" Bella seethed. I rolled my eyes laughing and squeezed her hand. Five minutes later I heard my mother and father coming up the hallway and then my mother walked through the door first with our son in her hands.

My mother placed our son gently into Bella's awaiting arms and a tear came to my eye.

"You did well Bella" I complimented…._because...well…I'm a man, what the hell else am I meant to say?_

**The following day.**

As Bella and I pulled up to the house with the new baby, Renesmee came running out the house and held tightly onto my leg…._she was a daddy's girl…_

"Daddy, Daddy" she yelled. I lifted her from my leg and pulled her into a hug. She had the face of an angel. Bella grabbed our son from the back seat and walked up to me, I placed my arm around her shoulder and we walked up to the house. I stopped suddenly and looked at our reflection through the window.

My family, this was my family….who the hell knew life would be this good?

This picture topped winning Wimbledon a thousand times over.


End file.
